Forgotten
by D-Twilighter
Summary: Bella Cullen has the perfect life. She's married to the love of her life and she's surrounded by her best friends and her family who've always been there for her. What happens when all of that changes in a flash? BxE AH R&R!
1. Prologue

**(A/N): Hi! This is my first try at a Twilight Fic! I really hope you like it! And please show some appreciation by telling me what you think, even if you think it sucks :D constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

_Summary:__ Bella had the perfect life. She had amazing friends, loving parents and she was married to the love of her life. She was deliriously happy, right until the day she an accident that changes everything._

**Forgotten**

**Prologue**

_"The dawn is breaking, a light shining through, you're barely waking, and I'm tangled up in you"_

The sunlight streaming through the drapes woke Bella up. She squinted against the light and turned around to avoid it, but mainly to gaze at the man sleeping peacefully beside her. Edward, her husband. How long has it been since she fell hopelessly in-love with him? Three years to the day. Today was their anniversary. The anniversary of the first day they met and also their wedding anniversary. They'd been married for a year now and Bella couldn't have been happier.

She reached over and traced his face with her fingers. Handsome didn't quite cover Edward Samuels. With his bronze hair and stunning green eyes and a perfect physique, he was the very definition of gorgeous. It was the first thing that attracted Bella about him. The fact that he looked like one of those heroes from the romance novels her friend Alice was addicted to, that and the fact that whenever he walked into a room, he immediately commanded everyone's attention. That's one of the reasons he successfully ran a multi-million dollar corporation. She'd always been amazed that even though he had beautiful women practically throwing themselves at him, he picked _her._

When she actually got to know him more, bit by bit, she realized that she just couldn't live without him. The very idea was inconceivable to her. He became her best-friend, her lover. Her everything.

Bella started as Edward captured the hand that was still close to his face and kissed her knuckles. Her eyes flew to his face in time to catch his devilish smile.

"Morning, love," He murmured huskily.

Bella smiled. "Good morning."

Edward pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy anniversary, sweetheart," He whispered in her ear.

She kissed him. "Happy anniversary, don't forget our plans tonight." Bella reminded him.

She had arranged a dinner party tonight for them and a few of their family and friends so they could celebrate their anniversary with them. Afterwards, they'd both head to the airport to catch a flight to the Caribbean where they'd spend a week just the two of them.

He leaned over to kiss her. "Would I ever?" He grinned.

Bella chuckled and started to get up but Edward pulled her down again.

"We're going to be late." She reluctantly protested.

"I love you." He said, while smothering her with kisses. How could she resist that?

A few minutes later, when Bella was finally able to break free of her husbands' hold, she whispered back, "I love you too," Then she quickly got up before he could, again, make her forget the world outside of this bedroom.

The party was a lot of fun. Bella's parents and Edward's father were there and so was Bella's best-friend, Alice, who teased her mercilessly about being an "old married lady". A few of Edward's friends were also there.

"So how does it feel being married for a whole year?" Emmett, Edward's best-friend asked.

Edward gazed at his wife standing with Alice across the room, apparently laughing at something she'd said. "Heaven," He replied with a contented smiled.

On the other side of the room where Bella and Alice were chatting together, Alice continually sighed.

"Seriously Bella, that man of yours puts McDreamy to shame."

Bella glanced at Edward and found him watching her. She winked at him. He grinned and winked back. "Yes, he does."

The party went on for a few hours and after the last guest left, Edward and Bella prepared to head for the airport. They got in their car and Edward started driving towards the highway.

All it took was a single moment. Just one moment when Edward's gaze was otherwise occupied with watching his wife and not paying attention to the road. He didn't see the other car swerving towards them from the opposite direction. The next thing he knew he was in excruciating pain. Every bone in his body felt as though it had been crushed. Suddenly he felt terrified.

The car had turned upside down. He glanced sharply towards the passenger seat, hoping against hope that his fears were unfounded. His terror intensified when he saw his wife. She was lying, deathly pale against the broken glass strewn everywhere. He tried calling her name but to no avail. She didn't move an inch or respond.

"No…" He cried in anguish. "Bella…No…"

And that was the last thing Edward remembered before his world turned black.

_Author's Note: __Sorry that it was too short, this was just the introduction to the story…Following chapters will be longer, I promise _

_So, Make my day and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Thanks so much for the reviews and favourites and alerts! I'm so glad you liked my story!**

**Forgotten**

**Chapter One**

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
Cause I wish you were here_

_One Week Later_

The hospital room was dark and deathly quiet, except for the beeping of the monitors that were keeping track of the patient's vitals. Two people were in that room, one, peacefully unconscious, the other, waiting in anguish.

Edward sat at Bella's bedside, holding her hand just as he's been doing for almost a week. He glanced at her pale face and willed her to wake up. Right after he'd woken up five days ago and found himself lying in a hospital bed, he'd asked for her and he'd felt his heart stop beating when they told him that she was in the room next to his, that her injuries were extensive and that she might never regain consciousness again.

He'd immediately gotten up from his bed, ran to her room and had refused to move from her bedside. The sight of her lying there, so pale and helpless had caused him to fall to his knees and cry in anguish. All this was his fault. If only he's been more careful. If only he'd paid attention to the road. Oh God, he could lose her! No! He can't live without her. She's everything to him.

Edward's head snapped up when he felt the hand he was holding squeeze him. It was as though she was responding to his thoughts.

He gulped, hoping against hope that she's finally coming back.

"Bella?" He whispered. "Bella? Can you hear me?"

He waited a moment and there was nothing. She continued to lie there without movement and Edward's heart plummeted. His throat tightened and he felt tears stinging his eyes. If she didn't wake up soon he didn't know what he'd do. He couldn't even contemplate going back to their home without her. They'd built that home together and they were damn well going back there together.

"Come on, Bella." He urged her quietly. "Open your beautiful eyes for me. I need you."

This time her fingers twitched a little bit. Still, to Edward who'd spent the last few days barely eating or sleeping, just looking for some sign of life from his wife, it was a reason to hope. She's going to wake up. He knew she would. She had so much life in her; he couldn't imagine that she'd just give up.

He heard the door open and close but couldn't bring himself to move his eyes from his wife's face in order to see who it was.

"I brought you some food." He heard his father's voice say.

"Thanks." Edward said tonelessly. Honestly, he couldn't stomach any food right now.

Carlisle sighed and laid one hand on Edward's shoulder.

"You should go home and rest. I'll take over for you if you want…"

Edward cut him off before he could continue. "I'm not going anywhere, dad."

Carlisle looked at his son with pity. He knew exactly how it felt like to see someone you love slipping through your grasp and to know that there was absolutely nothing you could do about it. Bella had been like a daughter to him since he first realized how much she loved his son. Losing her would bring pain to a lot of people. He was determined to do everything he can to help his son and to be there for him through it all.

He took the other available seat in the room and waited.

For days, Edward sat next to his wife. He talked to her, pleaded with her, begged her, even screamed when he couldn't get a hold of the anger that she wasn't responding to him. For days, that was all he could think about, all he could do.

Her parents came and went. Her mother cried at her side while her father patted her hand and kissed her forehead. They told her how much they loved her and that they needed her to get back to them soon. Alice visited and sat with Bella, talking to her and reminiscing about their childhood adventures together. She even got a few half-hearted laughs out of Edward when she mentioned how Bella had punched a kid when she was six because he had dared to tell her he liked her. Edward's friends came by, although it seemed awkward for them as they didn't know what to say or how to console their best-friend in a situation like this.

The physical therapy was the hardest time of the day for Edward, because it reminded him that the longer Bella stays in a coma, the least likely she will ever wake up again. They had to move her limbs on a daily basis and massage he hands and feet. Edward had had a nurse teach him how to do it, so that sometimes he could take over the task himself. He felt that it gave him a connection to Bella, a way to reach her. All through that, his father remained with him.

Another week past and Edward was almost at his wits end. He still refused to leave Bella side and he tried talking to her more, hoping that she could actually hear him.

"Bella, please don't leave me. I'm not ready to let you go yet. I love you, please come back to me."

Those words brought tears to his Carlisle's eyes. He could see how much pain his son was in and yet he knew that there was nothing he could do to ease it, he could only be there for him. He was thinking about calling it a night when he heard Edward gasp.

He moved quickly to his side and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What is it son? Is everything all right?" Then his eyes caught a movement from the bed.

Bella was stirring. She was waking up.

Edward couldn't believe himself. One minute he was ready to give up all hope that she'd ever come back to him and the next she was finally waking up. He wanted to whoop with joy, to jump up and down and scream. His Bella was finally coming back to him.

She groaned and her eyelids fluttered. Edward quickly buzzed the nurse's station and told them what was going on.

Bella groaned again and squeezed Edward's hand. Her eyelids lifted and she glanced, disoriented, about the room until her eyes landed on him.

Before she could say anything a couple of nurses bustled in. They checked her vitals and made sure everything was in order while Edward waited impatiently, his eyes never straying from his wife. 'She's awake. She's finally awake' was all he could think.

By the time the nurses were done and the doctor had come and gone, Edward had reached the end of his patience. After they all, including his father, finally vacated the room, he raced to his wife's side.

"Hey, there." He said in a soft voice while reaching out to caress her cheek, but Bella flinched away.

Edward frowned. "Are you in pain?" He asked anxiously. "Do you need me to call back the nurse? I'm sure they can give you something for the pain."

She slowly shook her head. She looked so scared and confused that Edward longed to take her in his arms and keep her there.

"W-why am I in the hospital?" She asked in a very small voice that Edward was barely able to hear her.

"We had an accident two weeks ago. You've been in a c-coma ever since then. You don't remember any of that?"

She shook her head again.

"It's okay." He comforted her. "It's probably for the better that you don't remember the accident. It would've given you nightmares…" His voice drifted away as he saw tears gather in her eyes and slip down her cheeks.

"Bella? What is it? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She waited for a second as if unsure of what to say then she glanced at him doubtfully.

"Is that my name?" She asked.

Edward's heart stuttered then started beating double time.

"Y-yes. Of-coarse it is. You didn't know that?" He asked, although he wasn't sure he could bear to hear the answer.

She gulped. "N-no, I d-don't know…I…" She started hyperventilating and when Edward reached out to calm her down, she moved back, away from him as though she couldn't bear for him to touch her. That hurt more than anything that's happened in the last two weeks, except almost losing her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He couldn't believe that this was happening. He finally got her back, but she couldn't even remember who he was. No, this has to be a temporary thing, probably a result of the trauma. That's what he tried to convince himself of. The idea that this was permanent was just to be painful for him to contemplate.

"I'm Edward. I'm your husband. You don't remember me?" He looked her in the eyes and willed her to remember him, but all he got was another shake of her head.

Edward tried to clear his throat. It suddenly became too tight for him to speak. When he was finally able to, he said, "Excuse me," and walked out of the room for the first time since he'd entered it two weeks ago.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall next to the room. He let the tears fall freely now. All the emotion that he'd tried to keep hidden before, he let it take control. He wept until he fell to his knees. His father came up to him and put his arms around him. Edward let his father comfort him until he was finally ready to talk to the doctors and find out what the hell was going on.

He walked to the doctor's office, knocked then walked in. Doctor Webber was a reputed physician who also happened to be his father's best-friend.

"Tell me what's going on." Edward cut to the chase.

"Sit down, Edward." Dr. Samuels said in a tone that made him feel uneasy. He sat down.

Dr. Webber cleared his throat. "I have some good news and some bad news."

"Give me the good news." Edward said, thinking he needed to hear something good for a change.

"The good news is that Bella is in perfect shape physically. Miraculously both of you were able to walk away from that accident with only minor injuries, which is something you should be profoundly thankful for." He looked at Edward intently making him feel like what was coming next would really make him thankful foe at-least coming out of the accident alive and well.

"Your wife has a case of post-traumatic amnesia. Now in most cases the patient regains their memory within a short period of time after regaining consciousness, _but_ there are cases where the patient does not regain their memory at all." He warned Edward when he noticed the optimistic look on his face.

"So, what can I do to help her?" Jon asked.

"Well, you can start by telling her about your life together…where you met and how…how long you've been together. Take her to places she's been to before. Preferably places she's frequented a lot in the past. Hopefully all that can help trigger her memory. The important thing is that you don't lose your patience with her, just take it one step at a time."

After speaking to Dr. Samuels for a while longer, Edward decided to head back to his wife. She needed him now more than ever and he will damn well be there no matter how hard it might be for him. He walked to her door, took a deep breath, and then walked in.

* * *

**(A/N): A bit dismal , yeah I know, but it was necessary for the story. I actually poured so much emotion into this chapter that I felt completely exhausted after writing it.**

**So? What did you think of it? Any review or comments will be deeply appreciated !**

**Also, the more reviews I get the more encouraged I'll be to update early ;) mean? Yeah, I know! LOL.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Two**

_"I'm open, you're closed, Where I follow, you'll go, I worry I won't see your face, Light up again."_

Edward pulled up in their driveway. He parked the car, shut the engine then turned to glance at his wife. They'd both been cleared by their doctors, so that they could go home. Of-coarse he'd been cleared a while back but he had refused to leave without Bella.

Nothing in his entire life had shocked and scared him as the moment he realized that Bella couldn't remember him, couldn't remember anything, not even her own name. Outwardly he tried to put on a brave face, to appear as though he believed that everything was going to be just fine, when in fact he was terrified. Terrified that she'd never be able to remember, that their life would never be the same again. But then again Edward was so thankful that she'd survived, that he couldn't worry about the amnesia, atleast not for now. He could live with that if he had too; he'd even start all over again with her. They could do that, couldn't they? He asked himself.

She was still acting a bit timid towards him, whenever he tried to comfort her after she's had a nightmare about the accident or simply touch her; she'd shy away from him. It drove him crazy at first, but then he realized that the only way to help her is by being patient, not by pushing her to do anything she didn't want to do. Her comforted himself in the fact that she atleast seemed to believe he was her husband.

Bella's parents had tried convincing him to let them take her home with them for a while, they thought she'd be more comfortable there, but he refused to hear it. His wife belonged with him, in the home they'd made together and no where else. Bella had looked like she wanted to go back with her parents and although Edward hated the idea of having her away from him; he was prepared to let her go for a while if that was what she really needed. Thankfully, she decided to come with him instead.

Still gazing at Bella, he saw her glance at their two-story house intently as though trying to remember it, but when she sighed dismally a moment later, he realized she'd failed. He reached over and grabbed her hand gently. This time she didn't pull away. She looked at him and he felt his heart wrench when he saw the look of desperation on her face.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's ok. You don't need to remember everything now. We'll take it one step at a time, ok?" He comforted her. She looked so scared and helpless that Edward longed to put his arms around her and pull her close to him, but he held himself in check. It was a bit too soon for that. He might scare her even more. She needed to get used to him first.

Bella nodded hesitantly, and then they both got out of the car. Edward noticed Bella wince a bit as she got out.

"Would you like me to carry you inside? You're probably still feeling a bit stiff, aren't you?" He offered.

"No, thank you." She answered quickly. Standing beside him alone was wrecking havoc with her emotions; she didn't even want to consider what she would feel like when he holds her that close to him.

The door to the house opened and a small ball of fluff came flying out. It stopped at Bella's feet and started barking excitedly and wagging its tail. Edward came to stand beside his wife. He glanced down at the adorable puppy and chuckled.

"That's Puppy. We bought him together a few months ago." He informed her. "You always said a house like this needs a dog. So we bought one."

"Puppy?" Bella asked.

Edward laughed. Bella couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. She began to understand why she'd married him. Not only was he handsome, he was also unfailingly kind and patient. If only she could _remember _him, though.

"We couldn't come up with a name, so we decided to settle on something simple." He said with a boyish grin that made Bella's heart skip a beat in spite of itself.

Bella nodded in understanding and kneeled down to pet the puppy. That made sense.

"Oh, you're finally home!"

Bella looked up towards the voice and watched as an old, plump, pleasant-looking woman walked quickly towards them. Bella moved a step closer to Edward and he automatically put his arm around her waist. She was still shy of any strangers, or atleast people she used to know but couldn't remember any longer.

"It's alright," Edward whispered to her, comfortingly. "That's just Mrs. Stevens. You've always loved her. She was like a second mother to you."

Bella nodded. Was. That was the keyword.

Mrs. Stevens ran to Bella and embraced her tightly.

"Oh, thank God you're alright. I was so worried about you and I kept praying that you'd wake up. I'm so glad you're ok, dear."

Bella tentatively put her arms around the other woman. "Thank you." She said.

"What, no hellos for me?" Edward teased Mrs. Stevens.

The old woman looked at him lovingly. "Oh, you little rascal, you." And she embraced him as well.

"You two must be exhausted. Let's go in. I have lunch ready and your rooms are all set so you can have rest whenever you feel like it. Now, let's get you inside…" She chattered on and led them back to the house while Puppy followed.

Edward leaned in and whispered to Bella. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the chatter in no time."

Bella looked at him and stilled. The man was beautiful. He looked like he belonged in Hollywood not in an office sitting behind a desk and conducting meetings all day just as he told her he did.

The house looked more like a mansion than just a house to Bella and when they entered she found that the inside looked just as elegant as the outside, but still it had a cozy feel to it.

They walked to the dining room where Mrs. Stevens had laid out a feast for them. It looked like she'd cooked a plate of everything. The amount of food there was probably enough to feed an entire family for a week.

Bella glanced at it doubtfully. "I'm really not that hungry."

Mrs. Stevens waved her protest off. "Nonsense! They couldn't have been feeding you that well at that hospital. I mean, look at you! You look as though you've lost atleast _ten pounds_."

As Bella couldn't remember how exactly she looked before the accident, she didn't feel like she was in a position to argue with that statement.

Mrs. Stevens picked Puppy up and took him to the kitchen to feed him. Edward pulled a chair out for her and then took a seat right beside her, at the head of the table.

They ate in silence for a while until Edward spoke.

"Do you like the food?" He asked.

"Yes," Bella nodded. "It's very good."

"Mrs. Stevens is an amazing cook. She tried to teach you for a while but it just didn't seem like you had a knack for it."

Bella stopped with the forkful of food hovering close to her mouth.

"You mean I can't cook?"

Edward laughed. "Honey, you could burn water."

Bella laughed too, realizing that Edward's laugh was simply infectious. Besides, hearing him call her 'honey' did funny things to her insides. Easy, there. She cautioned herself. He may be your husband but the fact remains that you know almost nothing about him. Maybe, he wasn't a great husband. Maybe, they were having a fight in the car that night and that's why they crashed. Somehow, Bella doubted that. The way he'd treated her since she'd woken up, like she was almost breakable, proved that he cared. But what if he's just doing it out of guilt? Her mean inner voice asked her. She silently told it to shut up.

After they were done eating, Edward declared it was time for Bella to rest for even though she'd come out of the accident relatively unscathed, she still got tired easily and the doctors had advised her to rest as much as she could in the next few days so that she could regain her health quickly.

Bella got a little nervous at the thought of going up to that room. Did Edward expect them to share it together? That thought did not sit well with her. She just wasn't ready for that, yet.

When they reached the bedroom door, Bella stopped Edward.

"Um, Could I ask you something?" She asked timidly.

"Sure, sweetheart. Ask away." He said softly.

"Do you…I mean, are you…and me …going to share the same room?" Bella asked while her face blushed furiously.

Edward seemed genuinely surprised at her question.

"Um, yeah. I was planning on that."

Bella gulped. "Would you mind if I slept somewhere else for a while? I just don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Edward sighed. "Bella, I would never pressure you to do anything you didn't want to do. You don't have to worry about that. Trust me; the room is big enough to accommodate both of us without making you feel nervous or anxious about anything. I just…need to be near you. After almost losing you, I can't bear having you out of my sight. Is that okay?"

After seeing her hesitation he went on quickly. "If you still don't feel comfortable about this then I'll move to another room right away." He appeared dismayed at the fact she might banish him. Bella didn't have the heart to do it.

Bella took a deep breath. "No, it's alright. You can stay. After all, you said that the room was big enough to accommodate both of us right?" She asked, anxiously, seeming to need confirmation, again.

Edward smiled. "Yes, it is. See for yourself." With that, he opened the bedroom door to reveal a very large very elegant room. Bella thought it was breathtaking. The room consisted of a huge king size bed, a matching dresser and two nightstands. The nightstands indicated which side of the bed she usually occupied as she saw on one of them a bottle of what looked to be face cream and the latest _Nicholas Sparks_ novel. Now how is it that she remembered the famous romance novelist while she couldn't remember anything else about her life? Bella just didn't get it.

There was a huge mirror over the dresser. Bella paused there and glanced at her reflection. She hadn't even known what she looked like until a nurse had brought her a mirror in the hospital, explaining that a lot of amnesia patients requested that when they first woke up. She studied her reflection carefully. She wasn't in the best situation to judge but she thought she looked fairly pretty, with brown shoulder length hair and hazel eyes she wasn't the kind of person who turned heads when they entered a room. She looked closer at herself hoping it might trigger some memory, anything at all, but ofcoarse it didn't.

"The closet is through here." Edward said, pointing to a door next to the dresser. "And on the other side is the bathroom."

Bella nodded, distractedly. She was preoccupied with the gorgeous view outside the window. It was breathtaking. The sun was setting and its rays cast an almost golden glow on everything she could see.

"Isn't that view breathtaking?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah. Absolutely beautiful." Edward said and something in his tone made Bella glance back at him. She discovered what it was. He wasn't looking at the view. He was gazing at her.

Bella blushed and turned back towards the window to hide her face from him. The feelings that Edward has been provoking in her were deeply unsettling. On one hand, she felt like throwing her arms around him, holding him close and never letting go and on the other hand she felt like she should be running away. Take it easy, she told herself. In time, you'll remember everything and all this confusion will be behind you, won't it?

God, she looked beautiful, Edward thought. The sun rays coming through the window had cast a golden glow on her air giving her an aura like an angel. Edward couldn't take his eyes off her.

Suddenly Puppy came running into the room. He ran to Bella and stood on his back legs while lifting his body up to her. Bella thought he looked adorably like a little baby wanting to be carried by his parent, so she complied. She leaned down and picked him up.

"Hey, there. Aren't you adorable." She cooed while scratching behind his ears. The little dog purred and cuddled close to her.

Edward chuckled. "The little thing always preferred you to anyone else, including me. I guess it's because of all the leftovers you gave him every day during lunch. He always sneaked into the dining room to sit under your chair so you'd give him a piece of whatever it is we're eating."

He sounded wistful, like he was remembering happier times that he wasn't sure would come again. She wished for his sake atleast, that he could have that back.

He'd come closer to pet the dog as well and regarded him from beneath her eyelashes. She longed to know how they'd met, how they fell in love, when were they married. So many questions she had, but she'd get to them later. Right now she felt like she could fall asleep on her feet. Edward noticed that her lids were drooping.

"You must be exhausted. I'll leave you to rest for a while." He leaned down as though to kiss her. She quickly jerked back.

"Sorry…uh, habit I guess." He apologized. "If you need anything there's an intercome next to the closet door that connects to the kitchen. Just buzz and Mrs Stevens will be right there to help you, ok?"

Bella nodded quickly. Edward reluctantly turned around and left. Bella sank down on the bed. Her heart was still beating double time and she willed it to slow down. She can do this. She can do this. She told herself.

Too exhausted to even contemplate changing, Bella climbed on the bed and under the covers with her clothes on and immediately fell asleep while Puppy did the same beside her. Tomorrow she could start over with Edward, was her last thought before she drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

(A/N): I know, fluff, fluff and more fluff :D but who can help it when you've got Edward and Bella to do with whatever you like? :D

Last chapter, I made a tiny mistake with Edward's name, I wrote Jon/Jonathan instead…sorry about that. Jonathan's a character in another story I'm working on and I got a little mixed up :S Thanks to **t-obssession** for giving me the heads up! I went back and fixed it.

Please, tell me what you think? Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update


	4. Chapter 3

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Three**

Someone was shaking her awake and calling her name. That's the first thing Bella noticed as she began to wake up.

"Bella? Bella, sweetheart, please wake up." The voice sounded slightly frantic.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking into the warm brown eyes of her husband.

"Thank God, you're okay." He said in relief. "I walked in here and you were lying so still and then you didn't wake up right away when I tried calling your name, I was afraid that…"

"That I'd gone back into a coma?" Bella went on when he seemed to be unable to continue.

He nodded. She started getting up and Edward moved quickly to stack the pillows behind her back so she could lie back comfortably.

Bella smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thanks." She said.

Edward felt a warm feeling flood his chest as she directed her smile at him. "No problem."

Then, Edward remembered what he'd woken her up to talk about and a frown marred his brow.

"What is it?" Bella asked, when she noticed his expression change.

Edward sighed, "I couldn't stop the mob from attacking."

Bella frowned in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Edward chuckled, "Our friends and family called about an hour ago and they all insisted on coming here and seeing for themselves that you're okay."

Bella tensed. "Oh." She wasn't sure she was ready for that, yet.

"If you're not ready for them yet, I'll just send them all packing, you don't have to worry about it." Edward reassured her. Bella glanced at him curiously. Did he just read her mind?

He surprised her again by saying, "You've always had such an expressive face. I've always been able to tell what you were thinking. It used to tick you off at first, but after a while you got used to it, I guess." He shrugged.

She didn't know what to say to that so she just remained quiet.

Sensing her hesitation on bringing up the past, Edward went on, "Anyway, if you'd rather stay here, I'll explain to them that you're too tired to see anyone…"

"N-no, it's okay. I'd rather get this over with now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. As long as you promise to stay close. I don't want to look like an idiot when I don't recognize my favorite aunt or my best-friend."

Edward grinned, ''Don't worry, your knight in shining armor will protect you from their wrath at all costs." He joked while performing a way too dramatic courtly bow.

Bella chuckled at his antics.

"They'll be here in a little bit so you should probably start getting ready."

Bella nodded and Edward turned and walked out of the room to give her some privacy. In the past, he would've insisted on remaining to watch but now…now, he had to act more like a roommate than a husband.

Edward was okay with that as long as it helped her regain her memory. He just hoped it didn't take too long. He was already longing to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He didn't know how long he'd be able to hold back. God, how he loved her. That's why he had to wait. He had to be patient for her sake.

Guests started arriving an hour later. Edward welcomed them one by one and led them to the family room.

When half an hour passed and Bella still hadn't come down, Edward became worried and decided to go look for her.

The moment he stepped out of the room, he caught sight of her coming down the stairs slowly. Edward could do nothing but stop and stare. God, she was beautiful.

She had put on a simple blue knee length sundress. Blue was her favorite color. It was also the color Edward loved seeing on her. Does that mean she remembered something or was it just a coincidence? Edward wondered. But he had no time to think about it, as Bella had reached his side by then.

"Hey," She said, as she looked up at him and it took all of Edward's will power not to take her in his arms right then and there.

Instead, he just extended her arm to her, "Shall we?" he said.

She smiled and linked her arm with his, already feeling calmer and more secure then when she was in her room fighting the inclination to climb down the window and run away without a backwards glance.

Edward opened the door to the family room and laid his hand at Bella's back to lead her in. Bella held her breath and stepped in the room.

All conversation stopped as Bella and Edward entered together.

It was Alice who broke the silence first. She came forward and hugged Bella saying that she looked good and that if she didn't know any better, she wouldn't have guessed that Bella had been through an almost fatal accident.

A few more friends came forward and shook their hands, introducing themselves to Bella, awkwardly.

Last, came Bella's parents. Her mother, Renee, hugged her warmly and asked how she was doing, if she needed any help, but Bella assured her that she was fine. Her father , Charlie, hugged her and kissed her forehead but otherwise said nothing. Bella guessed that her father was a man of very few words.

Edward remained at her side all through it, just as she requested. Every once in a while he'd hold her hand in his or put his arm around her shoulder. Bella tensed whenever he did that, but she didn't have the heart to rebuff him, or move away.

A couple of hours had gone by when Bella started to feel a little lightheaded, and her hip started to bother her. Her hip was the worst injury she'd gotten in the accident.

Edward noticed that Bella began to sway on her feet as though she was about to faint. He hauled her clause to him and led her to a nearby chair, right away.

"Bella, are you okay? I knew it was too soon…" He chastised himself.

"I'm okay, I just need to lie down for a while that's all." Bella tried to calm him down. "I'll just head up to my room for a while."

"I'll come with you." Edward said, anxious at the thought of her navigating the stairs in this condition.

"No, it's okay really." She insisted.

"Let Edward take you up, honey." Bella's mother interfered. "I'll take care of everything here." She said, referring to their guests, who, Bella noticed, were all now watching the exchange with curiosity.

Bella blushed and looked down. Edward, noticing her discomfort, quickly led her out of the room and then he leaned down and wrapped one arm beneath her legs and the other around her shoulder, to carry her up the stairs bridal style.

"Edward really, I can walk." Bella protested.

"Just indulge me." He grinned, feeling elated that he had her close to him and that she was totally relaxed in his arms without the tenseness that he's felt in her before. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was exhausted, but Edward liked to think it was because she was warming up to him all over again.

He carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed. Then, he took her shoes off and covered her with a warm blanket.

He was about to leave when she caught his hand and asked him if he could stay until she fell asleep. So, he sat at the side if the bed, close to her.

"Do you know what the scariest thing about all this is?" Bella turned to her side facing him and asked after they'd been quiet for a while.

Edward reached forward and swept back a lock of hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, softly, almost whispering.

"This hollow feeling I have inside. It's like there's an empty feeling inside of me. Like a huge part of me is missing."

"Don't worry, we'll work together and you'll remember everything in no time, I promise." He said, trying to reassure himself as much as her.

Bella smiled sleepily at him, and her eyes fluttered closed. In moments, her breathing turned even and she fell asleep.

Edward stayed for a while to watch her. She looked so peaceful, that he couldn't resist lying down beside her for a while. Just a few minutes, he told himself, then he'd get up and leave her to rest. He rested his head on the pillow right next to hers and promptly fell asleep.

Bella woke up first an hour later. She was too groggy at first to notice anything, but when her vision cleared she noticed the figure of the man lying right beside her. Edward? What was he doing here? Bella stilled, not wanting to wake him up. He was probably exhausted. She traced the lines of his face with her eyes, noticing for the tenth time how handsome he was.

_"Happy Anniversary. Don't forget our plans tonight."_

_"Would I ever?"_

_"I love you."_

Bella gasped and got up straight in bed. What was that? It was like a flash, but it was too brief for her to remember. She'd heard the words, though. "I love you…"

"Bella? Are you alright?" Bella turned around to find Edward propped up on his elbow and looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, she wouldn't tell him about the flash yet. She didn't want to get his hopes up too much.

"Are you sure?" He insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Then she remembered something else. "What are you doing here? What happened to the guests?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but they're probably gone by now. I was a bit tired so I decided to lie down for a few minutes, but I guess I fell asleep." He ran his fingers through his hair to comb it but he only made it worse, and Bella had to admit he looked incredibly appealing, with his hair all mussed and still looking sleepy.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

Bella's stomach growled in response to the thought of food. Edward grinned. "Don't worry. Mrs. Stevens must have something ready for us by now."

They headed down to the kitchen together and indeed they found that although Mrs. Stevens had retired for the night, she'd left them food laid out on the counter.

They ate in silence for a while, until Bella spoke.

"Tell me how we met," She said quietly.

Edward started at the question. He hadn't expected her to want to know about it so soon.

He smiled at the memory. "We met when you came to work at my company a few years back."

"Really? I worked for you?"

"Yeah, but only for a few months." He said.

"Why, did you fire me or something?" She teased.

"No, actually, you quit."

"Why?" Bella asked again.

Edward suddenly looked uncomfortable. Bella had a feeling that he was the reason she'd decided to quit. She wanted to know exactly why, though.

"Well, …" And he started telling the story.

* * *

_Author's Note:__ A bit of a cliffie, I know, but I couldn't help myself! :D_

_Tell me what you think! _


	5. Chapter 4

_(A/N): Thanks so much for the reviews, Alerts and Favorites! Hope you like this chapter too! _

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Four**

_Previously on Forgotten: "Tell me how we met," She said quietly._

Bella waited in silence for Edward to begin telling the story of how they met. He told her that she used to work for him but then she had quit. She wanted to know why.

"Well, I wasn't exactly honest with you from the get go," Edward admitted.

"What do you mean? You lied about something?" Bella asked.

"Sort of," He seemed reluctant to tell me what had happened exactly and that got me worried. Different scenarios jumped around in my head about what happened. Had he been married when we met? Did we have an affair? That was the one that stuck, but it also made me cringe with disgust. I couldn't imagine myself getting involved with a married man, I just couldn't. But what if I hadn't known he was married. Was that what he meant? He lied about his marital status?

"You're letting your imagination run away with you, again." Bella started when Edward spoke.

He looked at her as though he knew exactly what she was thinking. He'd been doing that a lot. It was a bit disconcerting.

"Again?"

He half smiled, "You always do that when you're worried about something."

Bella nodded mutely.

"What really happened was that, well, you didn't know that I was the CEO. You thought I was an assistant. A very highly paid assistant." He laughed.

"How did I find out the truth?"

"Well, we'd been friends for a while, a few months, when you were offered a job somewhere else, so you came into my office to hand in your resignation. You were going to give it to my secretary when I walked out of my office at that moment. I always had incredibly bad timing." He said with a shake of his head.

"I imagine I was very angry."

"Royally pissed would be a more apt description. You refused to speak to me for a whole month afterwards, despite my frequent calls, e-mails, visits. You wouldn't have anything to do with me." He looked at her intently, "I think that was when I realized I was madly in love with you."

Edward couldn't remember the time when Bella had cut him off completely without inwardly wincing. It had been the worst month of his life. He'd been so close to going over the edge at the end of three weeks, that he hadn't been able to work, sleep or even eat. He'd been a total mess, until he'd had a sudden epiphany. He was actually in love with his best-friend.

Ofcoarse, fate had to intervene right then and there. By the time Bella was finally ready to forgive him, she was already seeing someone else. It had broke his heart being so close to her, hearing her talk about her boyfriend and being unable to tell her his own feelings for her. In the end, he decided that having her in his life as a friend was better than not having her in his life at all.

So, he kept his feelings to himself for a whole year. Edward still thinks it was worth it, though, because after that year was over, everything was suddenly right with the world. Bella broke up with her boyfriend, who had been a complete ass, in Edward's opinion, and guess whose shoulder she cried on?

Edward had never been one to take advantage of a girl in a situation like that, but he was only human after all and he'd been in love with her for over a year. Enough was enough.

One day, a week after the disastrous break-up, Edward took Bella out to cheer her up. Amidst one of her usual tirades about how she hated dating and men and she wasn't going to open her heart to anyone ever again, Edward blurted out, "I love you." Before he knew what he was doing, she was in his arms and he was kissing her senseless. The total surprise, however, was that instead of pulling back and slapping him, like Edward expected her to, she kissed him back.

Edward had been ecstatic. Finally after a long wait he could actually tell people that Bella was _his_ girlfriend. For weeks after that he hadn't been able to wipe the goofy smile off his face. His friends teased him like crazy, but he didn't give a damn. He was happy. So happy, in fact, that only two weeks later he popped the question and Bella said 'yes'.

Bella and Edward had been talking for hours. Suddenly Bella felt incredibly tired, as though her body had just registered how late it was. She yawned.

"Oh, you should go to sleep and get some rest. You need to get as much rest as possible." He informed her.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not that tired though."

"Good, it means your body's healing well."

If she didn't know any better, she'd swear the man thought he was a doctor. Bella guessed he was just worried though, so she wasn't overly annoyed at his tone of voice. He sounded like he was talking to a four year old.

They quietly made their way upstairs and Bella suddenly remembered that they're supposed to be sleeping in the same room. In the same bed. She hardly knew the guy. She can't sleep with him. Even if all they'll do is just sleep. Yes, sure, he was her husband, but she didn't remember him and that made him a complete stranger to her.

They reached the bedroom and Edward opened the door to usher her in when she hesitated. Again, he seemed to read her mind.

"Don't worry," He reassured her with a soft smile. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Bella had totally forgotten about the couch on the other side of the room from the bed. She heaved a sigh of relief.

Edward heard her sigh and smiled sadly. He missed his wife. The Bella he saw in front of him now seemed to be only a shell of the Bella he knew, the Bella who'd been there only two days ago. He needed that Bella back again. He promised himself right then that he'd do anything and everything in his power to help Bella get her memory back and fast. Before he lost his mind or went crazy with longing.

Bella headed to the _ensuite_ to change and when she came out Edward had already changed and was settled on the couch, ready to go to sleep. She turned off the light and got into bed.

"Goodnight." Edward called out to her.

"Goodnight." She said back. She shut her eyes and started to relax as the exhaustion of the whole day caught up with her. Right before she drifted off to sleep, however, she could've sworn she heard a voice say, "I love you, Bella. Come back to me."

The next morning, Bella woke up to an empty room. She looked at the couch to find it empty and the pillows stacked neatly at one end of it, indicating that Edward has been up for a while.

She went down to the kitchens and found Mrs. Stevens working diligently on breakfast.

"Oh, good morning dear." She said cheerfully.

"Um, good morning. Do you happen to know where Edward is?"

"He went to work about an hour ago. There were a few things that needed his immediate attention since he hadn't been to work in weeks."

Bella remembered being told during the family get together that Edward had stayed by her side and refused to leave while she was at the hospital.

"Oh, Okay."

After eating breakfast, Bella tried to find something to do. She spent some time in the family room watching TV. She got bored quickly though, after finding nothing to watch.

It was a beautiful day that morning that she decided to go for a walk.

Edward came back home a few hours later, tired and irritable. He'd been cooped up in his office trying to get work that he'd ignored that past few weeks done as quickly as possible so he could get back home to Bella. He wanted to make sure that she was alright. After spending every moment that he could with her ever since she'd been in the hospital, it was really hard for him staying away for a few hours.

When he reached the house, he relaxed and smiled for the first time since he walked into his office that morning, he was relieved that he was going to see her right away.

He walked in to find Mrs. Stevens pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"Hey, Mrs. Stevens. Do you know where I can find Bella?"

She turned to him and he finally registered the worried look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. His heart was already beating at a doubled pace and his mind was racing wondering what was going on.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen. I'm so sorry! She said that she was going for a walk and I didn't think anything of it. But, I went out and when I came back …"

Edward cut her short as she started to breathe heavily, sounding more and more anxious with each word she uttered.

"Mrs. Stevens calm down, please, tell me slowly what happened."

She took a deep breath then started over again.

"Mrs. Cullen, she was bored and she wanted to go for a walk and I thought that it would be good for her to get some air. I went out to do a little shopping because we needed more food and when I cam back she still hadn't returned and that was three hours ago. I tried calling her cell phone and but it turns out she left it here. I just didn't know what to do. I called your office and they said you didn't want to be disturbed."

Halfway through Mrs. Stevens' speech Edward felt like he was going crazy with worry. God, no. This can't be happening again. He can't lose her, he just can't. If he lost her he wouldn't be able to stay sane. He needed her too damn much.

He tried calming himself down, so he could think rationally about a solution. But, his mind refused to function properly.

"I – I think I'm just going to drive around, see if I can find her anywhere close by. It's probably too early to call the police but if I can't find her in the next hour, I'm going to call them anyway." He felt his hands shaking as he took his keys back out again and headed back to his car.

He drove around for the next hour hoping against hope that he's find her.

_Please, God, please. _That was the mantra that was going through his head all the while. _I need to find her, please. I can't lose her._

Two hours later, Edward felt desperate. He'd called everyone they'd ever known; trying to see if maybe she'd decided to visit any of them, but to no avail. He only succeeded in worrying everyone else in the process.

Suddenly and idea struck him. Could it be? But, no, she wouldn't remember. Edward had to try it anyway. He turned his car around and headed to the park.

He spotted her almost immediately. His needs were about to give out beneath him as he felt the tension and worry of the last few hours leave his body. She was sitting at _their_ bench. The bench where they had their first kiss. That was the place Bella always came to whenever she felt upset. Could it be that she got her memory back?

"Bella?" Edward approached the bench hesitantly, not wanting to startle her when inside he wanted to run to her, scoop her in his arms, hold her close and never let her

go again.

She turned around and he could finally see her face. There were tear tracks running down her cheeks. She'd been sitting here crying for God knows how long. Edward felt his chest tighten with pain.

"Edward?" She whispered.

He moved to sit beside her and laid his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's me."

"I – I c-couldn't remember the way back. I was walking and then I got tired, but I couldn't remember the way back. I'm so sorry." Bella's voice broke and Edward needed no further encouragement. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. I'm here now."

He tried to calm her down, but she kept crying. He finally thought of something that might distract her.

"Hey, do you remember this place?" He asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Um, it looks like a park."

He sighed, "Yes, it's the place where we had our first kiss. Right on this very bench actually."

Bella leaned back to look at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes, really."

Some would say that that wasn't exactly the perfect moment, some would say he should've waited, give her more space, but these thoughts didn't cross Edward's mind as he looked at his wife with her hair in complete disarray, her eyes puffy from crying and her cheeks all red. She looked absolutely beautiful. So, the logical next step for Edward was to lean down and kiss her. Which is exactly what Edward did.

* * *

_(A/N):__ Please, __**Review**__! Reviews make my day, so plzzzzz make me happy! :D_


	6. Chapter 5

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, my!" Was all Bella could think the moment her lips touched Edward's. Aside from the man's obvious kissing expertise, the kiss sent a shot of electricity all the way down her body until it reached the tips of her toes.

All the fear Bella felt just moments ago totally dissipated with one awesome kiss from her husband. _Husband._ Jeez, when will she ever get used to that.

The guy was rapidly making her fall head over heels in love with him, which is not supposed to be a bad thing except it's completely terrifying.

"Bella?" She snapped out of my daze and realized she'd been staring at Edward for God knows how long like a complete idiot. She felt my cheeks heating up.

Edward's fingers caressed her cheek, "I always loved when you did that."

His voice was so adoring that her heart constricted in her chest. She wanted so much to remember everything, for him.

"Come on let's get you back home," He said. His arm was still around her and for once she didn't feel like flinching away. She wanted to remain like this forever.

Edward made her feel so safe and loved. There was no doubt in her mind that they used to care so much about each other. 'Used' being the keyword though, but maybe all that will change. That part kind of still remains to be seen.

They got back home only to be practically assaulted by Mrs Stevens and her bear hugs.

"Oh, Mrs Cullen, I was so worried about you, I'm so glad that you're okay."

"I'm alright Mrs Stevens, I just got a little lost," Bella said, feeling embarrassed, "Sorry for making you worry."

"It's alright honey, now get up to your room and rest for a while; you look dead on your feet."

"No, really I'm perfectly fine."

"Sweetheart, I really think you should rest too," Said the velvety voice of Bella's gorgeous husband as he wrapped an arm around her waist from behind as if afraid she might collapse any second now.

Bella sighed, "Okay, but that's the last time I take a nap like a six year old." She muttered.

Edward chuckled, "Stubborn as always."

Edward led her upstairs to their bedroom and even helped me undress as Bella suddenly felt too tired to move my arms. She'd be incredibly self conscious if she wasn't so damn tired. He then proceeded to tuck her in. Seriously, six year-old. It still made her feel all warm and fuzzy, though.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was off in dreamland.

When Bella woke up, God knows how many hours, later, she heard loud voices coming from down stairs. Two very male, very angry voices. She got out of bed quickly and made her way down the stairs only to be met with the sight of her husband looking more angry than she's ever seen him, atleast more angry than she ever thought she saw him, and looking like he was about to attack another guy. A very tall, dark and muscular guy.

The moment Edward spotted her, he stopped whatever he was saying and ran over to her side.

"Bella, honey, what are you doing out of bed? You still look exhausted." He whispered.

"I'm fine, I swear. Is everything okay here?" She asked referring to the guy standing in their foyer looking like steam was coming out of his ears.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, sweetheart. Just head back up there and I'll be with you in a second." Edward tried to assure her but she wasn't buying it.

"He still babys you, I see." The stranger said.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Honey, please, just get back upstairs." Edward tried to physically move her from the scene but she wasn't having any of that.

She glanced at the other guy again, "Um, do I know you?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, you sure do." He said in a tone of voice that suggested they knew each other very well. Bella felt Edward tense beside her. She laid her hand on his arm trying to get him to relax. That move felt so natural to her like she'd done it a hundred times before. Edward seemed to relax slightly, but he continued to glower at their still unnamed friend.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember you, I had an accident…" Bella tried to explain, but he interrupted her.

"Yeah, I heard all about that, that's why I'm here, I wanted to make sure that you were okay, but your _husband_ here, wouldn't let me." He said pointing at Edward.

Bella glanced at Edward to see him looking even more annoyed than before.

"Uh, maybe if I know your name?" She asked, hesitantly.

The stranger gave her a wide grin, "Black, Jacob Black. Your best-friend and former boyfriend? Ring any bells?" He teased good-naturedly.

"Uh, no sorry." She apologized.

"S'okay," He shrugged, "As long as you're back to the land of the living," He stepped forward and grabbed her in a bear hug, "And as long as you promise to never ever do that again. Jesus, Bells, I swear I got a few grey hairs because of you." And then he proceeded to show her, "Here, have a look…"

Bella couldn't help but giggle at his antics. She immediately felt at ease with him, as if they've known each other forever, which apparently they did.

She chanced another look at Edward and found him studying her and Jacob with a sad, almost pained, look on his face. She took a step away from Jacob and walked back to Edward's side and wrapped an arm around his waist. It was the only way she knew how to comfort him, and to her relief it seemed to work. He relaxed immediately and smiled that adorable smile of his again.

"Well, I should be going," Jacob said, bringing her attention away from her husband's gaze and back to him, "I was barely able to get away from touring to come see you. Paul, my agent's probably having an aneurism right about now."

"Touring?" She asked.

Jacob smiled, "Oh yeah I forgot that you wouldn't know. I'm in a band, a _really_ famous band. Seriously, I've got chicks throwing themselves at me left and right, I don't know what to do anymore." He said with a fake dismayed look.

Bella laughed again. She wasn't surprised that they were friends. Jacob seemed exactly the kind of person she'd want in her life, as a friend. It's the boyfriend part that she was wondering about.

"It was great seeing you again, Bells. As soon as the tour's over, I'll be back for another visit and no one will be able to stop me then." Jacob said, sending a glare towards Edward who glared back.

As soon as Jacob was out the door, Bella turned on her unsuspecting husband.

"Alright, care to tell me what that was all about?" She said, hands on hips.

Edward ran his hand through his hair, a move that Bella found very familiar. Great, out of everything she wanted to remember about her life, she only remembers _that?_

"I just…didn't want you to be upset by anything. The doctor distinctly mentioned that any sudden exposure to past memories can cause you a setback."

Bella studied Edward for a minute.

"Nope, I'm not buying it. Why did you really not want him to talk to me?"

Edward sighed, looking very uncomfortable. He muttered something unintelligible.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Bella asked.

"I was jealous, okay?" He finally said.

Bella was shocked at his sudden outburst. She could've sworn Edward was the most even tempered guy in the universe. This must be a sore spot for him then.

"Jacob mentioned that he was my boyfriend?" Bella asked, wondering if she got that right.

Edward nodded.

"Is that why you're jealous? Because Jacob and I used to be together?"

"That's part of it." He answered.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't remember any of it." Bella tried to joke.

It seemed to work a little but when Bella saw the corner of Edward's mouth lift up in a half smile.

"I just wanted to keep you for myself a while longer," He explained, "What happened…the accident… It made me realize that we shouldn't waste any more time. Carpe diem, seize the day and all that." The way he looked when he talked about the accident made Bella ache to wrap her arm around him again.

"I think you're right." She agreed.

"Really?"

"Really. I was thinking about that. I decided maybe we should, like go on a second first date?" She asked, "You know just to get to know each other better. I think it might really help me get used to being with you more. I- If that's okay with you."

"That's more than okay with me," Edward grinned.

Bella couldn't help but smile back. His grin was infectious.

"I know that this whole thing's been totally unfair to you, I mean, it can't be fair having a wife who can't even remember your wedding…"

Edward cut her off by lifting her face with his hand, "No, don't. You have no idea how much I love you. Bella, I love you with every fiber of my being. I'd rather have you in my life, amnesia and all, than not at all. And if you never get your memory back, then we'll make new ones together."

Edward had become blurry through the middle of his speech due to the tears in my eyes. How could someone love another person so much? I couldn't even wrap my head around it. No wonder I married the guy. He was perfect. And I was going to do the best I can to be perfect for him too.

* * *

_(A/N): Next chapter: Second First Date! Yay! :D_

_Thanks so much for those who reviewed/Favorited/Alerted my story! You ppl make me soo happy! Keep it up. I really love hearing from you guys! It encourages me to keep on going with the story. So, plzzz let me know what you think of this one too!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Six**

Bella sat in a very stylish romantic restaurant 'La Bella Italia', opposite her was her husband Edward. This was supposed to be their second first date as she had suggested. So far, it was going really well. Bella was still mad about the way Edward handled the whole Jacob situation but she was willing to let it go for now. She wanted to enjoy this night with Edward and just forget about anything and anyone else.

Alice had come over to their house earlier to help Bella with picking out an outfit to wear, which Bella was very thankful for as she'd spent an hour at a loss as to what the hell she liked to wear. Alice had informed her that Edward always preferred her in Blue, so they'd picked out a beautiful Blue knee length dress that was a bit longer I the back than the front and was sleeveless but had a strap that went around her neck instead. Alice was about to give her a pair of gorgeous black pumps to wear but she suddenly pulled them back. Bella looked at her curiously.

"I say this with love," Alice said, "But Bella, honey; you're not exactly the most graceful person I know. These shows would be a death trap to you." She then handed Bella a pair of "safe shoes" as she called them.

At first Bella wasn't really sure about the whole but when Edward's jaw dropped as soon as she walked down the stairs, she felt satisfied that the dress was perfect.

Edward looked damn perfect too. He wore a dark blue shirt and black pants. Simple enough, yeah, but on Edward it looked _freaking gorgeous_.

The restaurant they sat in at the moment was very stylish. Bella felt that she'd been there before.

"This is where we came to celebrate any sort of anniversary. It was our place." Edward said. _Does he read minds?_

They spent about an hour eating and talking about anything and everything. Most of that time consisted of Bella asking him questions about their life together and Edward trying to answer as best as he can.

"So, Edward, is Jacob the guy I dated while you and I were on a break?" Bella asked out of nowhere.

Edward seemed to pale a little it at her question.

"It's just that you said that when we had that fight when I found out who you really were, that I started seeing someone else and the Jacob mentioned that we dated…and I just wanted to know, you know, to avoid any confusions…" Bella stuttered.

Edward laid his hand over hers to stop her nervous chattering.

"Yes, Jacob was the guy you dated while we were on a break." It seemed really hard for him to talk about it that Bella regretted even bringing it up.

"Jacob and I were never on good terms with each other," Edward went on, "You've know him almost you entire life and I guess I was kind of jealous of how close you two seemed to be and then ofcoarse it got worse when you two started dating."

Bella nodded. She understood what he meant. She couldn't imagine what it would've felt like, if she'd been in his place. Bella almost growled. Just the thought of someone else with Edward made her want to hit something…or someone.

The rest of dinner went on peacefully. Bella made sure not to mention Jacob again since it upset Edward so much.

When they got home, Edward asked if she wanted to watch a movie with him and she said that she'd love to. They both headed upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes and then they met in the family room.

The room had so many shelves that were decked with what looked like hundreds of dvds, Bella wondered how they were even going to decide what to watch. Before she had time to say anything, Edward pulled out a CD case, opened it and inserted the CD into the dvd player.

They both sat back and waited for the opening credits to roll.

"The Sound of Music?" She asked, wondering why he picked that particular movie.

Edward smiled a bit shyly, "It's your favorite."

Bella smiled back. Bella thought that it was so funny that even though she remembers the movie very well yet she couldn't remember that it was her favorite. Amnesia works in mysterious ways.

Bella settled back on the couch prepared to watch the movie. Edward sat not far from her, but not too close either. He had one of his arms thrown over the back of the couch. Bella seized the opportunity to get closer to him. She moved a bit closer, then closer, then closer until she was pressed against his side. He looked surprised at her close proximity at first, since she hadn't allowed him to get so close to her since she woke up, but when he recovered from the surprise he lowered his arm slowly, as if afraid that if he moved too fast he would scare her away, and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer to his side.

"Better?" He asked. Bella smiled and nodded. She wasn't sure she'd ever want to move from her current spot, ever again.

They watched the movie mostly in silence while Bella hummed along with some of the songs. Once, Edward even joined her. Weren't guys supposed to hate musicals? Edward just seemed too damned perfect. It's like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, "You tensed up for a minute there. You always said this movie relaxed you…"

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking…"

"About?" Edward prompted her to continue.

"It's just our life seems so…perfect. Not that I'm complaining," She quickly assured him, "I'm just worried that something might happen to change that."

"Like you being in an accident and losing your memory?" Edward said.

A shot of pain went through Bella.

"No, Bella. I didn't mean that that ruined our lives. I meant that…"

"Our lives will never be the same again." Bella interrupted him.

"Bella, no, I already told you, I'm okay with that, everything will be fine."

"No, it won't! Everything will _not_ be fine Edward and you're _definitely_ not okay with that," Bella screamed, "Don't you think I see how miserable you are? How much you want the old Bella back?"

"Bells…"

"No, let me finish. As much as we try to pretend that things are the same as they've always been, we have to face the fact that they're not. Nothing will be the same again, Edward," Bella's voice became chocked as tears filled her eyes, "It's not _okay_ that I can't remember the day you proposed or our wedding day or even the simplest things like what's your favorite color. _It's not okay, Edward_."

Bella couldn't speak anymore as she began to sob her heart out. Edward stepped forward and immediately took her in his arms. He had no idea that Bella felt that way. She seemed perfectly fine just a few moments ago. It hurt him so much to see her in so much pain and him not being able to do anything about it.

He had to do something, anything, to make her feel better. They had to get through this together, they just had to. He can't lose her, not again.

Bella cried herself to sleep in her husband's arms and he carried her upstairs to their room. He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in the guest room, thinking about a way to fix this. An idea came to him in the early morning, an idea he hoped would work. He went to sleep for a few hours then woke up and got out of bed and quickly set to work on his plan. He would need some help, though, so he called his two best friends, Emmett and Jasper. He hoped they'd be done by the time Bella woke up.

Bella woke up with a sore throat and red-rimmed eyes. She felt exhausted, emotionally and physically. She resisted the temptation of going back to sleep and ignoring the outside world for a few hours and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. When she was done she got dressed and headed downstairs. She wanted to see Edward and was scared of it at the same time. She had no idea what his reaction to her words would be, since he hadn't said anything the night before.

She walked into the kitchen and found Mrs Stevens working on their breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie." Mrs Stevens greeted her.

"Morning. Um, have you seen Edward?"

"No, honey, I haven't seen him this morning, which is weird since he's usually up at the break of dawn."

Bella frowned. Where was he then? Was he avoiding her? Bella couldn't blame him for that. He probably thought she was some psychotic person after her stupid tirade.

Bella sat down and had some breakfast although she couldn't really taste it. She was too worried about where Edward was.

A few minutes later, Edward suddenly walked in.

"Good morning, everyone," He was grinning. That was a good sign, right?

He came over to where Bella was sitting, leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Morning, sweetheart," He whispered. Damn that man and his stupid velvety voice that turned her insides into mush every single time he spoke.

"Hi, Edward…I…uh…" She stuttered.

"No, wait honey before you say anything, I need you to come with me."

He took Bella's hand in his and dragged her out of the kitchen, past the foyer and headed towards one of the rooms downstairs that Bella hadn't ventured into yet.

He stopped her by the door, turned and looked at her.

"Bella, whatever your reaction to what you'll find inside is, I want you to remember that I love you so damn much and nothing, I mean _nothing_, will ever change that, okay?"

Bella's heart beat sky rocketed. What the hell was in that room?

"Bella? Okay?" Edward prompted her to respond.

"Yeah, okay." She nodded.

Edward took a deep breath, turned around and opened the door. Bella stepped inside the room and gasped. Wow!

* * *

_(A/N): Niahahahahah, Yea, I'm evil :D_

_So, what do you think Edward's plan is? _

_Pleeeeeaaaaase, review. _


	8. Chapter 7

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Seven**

Bella took a step forward into the room. She was speechless. She looked around the room in awe. The walls of the room were full of hundreds of pictures, pictures of Bella with her friends, with her parents, with Edward. It was like her entire life was being put on display for her to see. In addition to all that, in one corner of the room, there was a big screen TV and a dvd player. Bella took a closer look at the screen. There was a video of her, her and Edward, she was wearing a beautiful white gown and Edward was in a tux. They were laughing and dancing and shoving cake in each other's faces, only to lick it off afterwards. It was their wedding.

Bella was transfixed on that screen. Tears came to her eyes. Their wedding was so beautiful and they looked so incredibly happy. Why couldn't she remember that? _How_ couldn't she remember that?

"Bella?" Edward whispered from right behind her, breaking her reverie.

She turned around and looked at him through her tears.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, "I didn't mean to scream at you yesterday, I swear I didn't."

Edward pulled her into his arms, "It's okay sweetheart, I know, I know."

"This is so…perfect. The best surprise ever. Thank you." She mumbled into his chest.

"You're welcome. I just want you to know one thing, I'll always be here for you no matter what. We'll take this one step at a time all the way till you get your memory back, which you will, I know you will," He reassured her.

Bella stepped back a little bit, but still remained in her husband's arms.

"Can we watch the rest of the wedding video?" She asked.

Edward smiled, "Ofcoarse, we can."

They spent the next few hours watching the video, laughing at the antics of their friends as they wolf-whistled while Edward was pulling Bella's garter. In retaliation Edward threw it right into Emmett's face, while Bella broke tradition and threw the bouquet right at Rosalie.

Edward explained that Emmett and Rosalie had been in-love at the time but both were refusing to admit it to the other so they decided to help them along. Apparently it worked since they spent that night together and announced that they were engaged a week later.

Jasper and Alice, however, were in-love for as long as anyone could remember and were definitely not afraid of showing it, Bella realized as the camera zoomed on them in a corner of the ballroom, making out like teenagers.

The camera now moved back to the bride and groom. Edward and Bella seemed so caught up in each other that they didn't notice anyone else around them. They swayed softly to the music while Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Something inside Bella seemed to snap. Her head suddenly felt like it was about to explode. She doubled over and clutched her head in her hands.

"Bella? Bella, what is it? What's wrong? Are you in pain? Bella, speak to me." Edward said frantically.

Edward's voice seemed to fade in the distance as she found herself drifting into darkness. Then suddenly there were flashes all around.

_"Bella! Bella, wait, please don't go! Let me explain!"_

_"Bella? What did he do?"_

_"Bella, honey, are you sure that this is what you want?"_

_"I love you, Bella."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

Bella opened her eyes slowly. Edward was hovering over her with a look of concern while quickly melted into relief when she opened her eyes.

"Bella, you scared the crap out of me." He hugged her close.

"Sorry."

"Come on, let's get you up to the bedroom."

Before she could get up, Edward lifted her into his arms bridal style and carried her out of the room and up the stairs towards the master bedroom.

Being carried in Edward's arms was fast becoming Bella's favorite mode of transportation.

Edward entered their room, laid her down on the bed and sat down next to her.

He reached forward and swept a lock of hair behind her ear, "Want to tell me what happened down there? Do you need me to call the doctor?"

"No-no, I'm fine, really, it's just that…" She hesitated not sure if she should tell him what happened, for all she knew she could be giving him false hope.

"Just what, Bella? What happened?" He was back to being worried again and Bella felt insanely guilty for all that she'd put him through so far.

"I…uh…I saw flashes, like memories, I think…I think I'm remembering."

Edward's face broke out into a wide grin, "Really? You really think you're remembering? What did you see?"

"I…that's the thing, I don't really know, there we too many of them…sorry."

Edward kissed her forehead, "It's alright, it's a step forward, isn't it? Now, bit by bit, everything will come back, no need to rush." Bella nodded.

"Now, get some sleep, it's been a rough couple of days for you, you need as much rest as possible."

"M'kay," Bella mumbled as her lids drifted downwards and she was already falling asleep. When she got better she'd make sure that she'd have no more of these damn afternoon naps. That was her last thought before she drifted into dreamland.

Bella woke up a few hours later to the sounds of sobbing near by. What happened? Why was someone crying? She opened her eyes and glanced to determine where the heartrending sounds came from.

Edward. Edward was crying? Why?

Bella found Edward sitting in a chair near her bed, hunched over and sobbing into his hands. He was mumbling to himself. Bella thought she heard him say, "my fault," over and over again.

What was his fault?

"Edward?" Bella called out to him.

His head snapped up in her direction and he attempted to wipe away the traces of tears so she wouldn't see them.

"Yeah, Bella, sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, why are you crying?" Edward had been hear support system through all this mess, seeing him crying was unnerving to say the least.

"I-uh, it's nothing, don't worry about it."

Bella reach forward, grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit next to her on the bed.

"Tell me," She said.

"Really, Bella, it's nothing that you should worry about."

She looked right into his green eyes, "Please?" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am." Bella stopped him by laying her hand on his mouth.

"Wait, Edward, slow down. Sorry about what? I heard you, before, say that something was your fault? Is that it? Do you feel guilty about something?"

"Yes, that's it. It's my entire fault. All this mess is my damn fault. If I'd been driving more carefully that night then none of this would have happened. You'd still have your memory and we'd be off on our honeymoon right now, but most importantly you wouldn't bee in so much pain."

"Edward, listen to me, none of this was your fault. This whole thing could've happened to anyone. People have car accidents every day. Please juts stop blaming yourself, I can't take that." Bella begged him.

"I can't, Bella, for as long as I live, I'll always blame myself for doing this to you."

"How can you blame yourself if I don't even blame you?" Bella framed Edward's face in her hands. "Edward, you're the most kind, giving person ever, you could ever hurt anyone even if you tried, well, maybe except for Jake." Bella added sarcastically, causing Edward to laugh. Feeling relieved that the crisis has been averted; Bella leaned forward and pecked Edward lightly on his lips surprising him.

"I'm a little hungry, I'll freshen up a but then go make some dinner, okay?" Bella offered.

"You don't have to do that, Mrs Stevens can do it."

"No, Edward, I really need to do something or I think I'll go crazy."

Edward grinned, "Well, then hop to it, woman."

Bella laughed than got up and headed to the bathroom to freshen up first.

As soon as Bella was out of the room, Edward's grin turned back into a painful frown. There was only one way out of this, to him. Only one way with which he can help Bella. As much as he hated the idea, he had to do it. There was no other way.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and dialed the number he needed.

"Hello? Yeah, It's me. I need your help."

* * *

**(A/N): BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Also everyone who favorited or added my story to their alerts! I'd love to hear from you!**

**One of you guys guessed right about Edward's surprise! :D**

**So, I hope you all like this chapter…And even if you didn't like it, review and tell me :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N):**** I am so so so worry for the insanely late update! I'm not even going to attempt to make excuses, just know that I really am sorry and that it will not happen again…hopefully**

**

* * *

**

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Eight**

Edward sat at his office waiting for _him_ to arrive. He was dreading this whole meeting and frankly he was starting to doubt his decision to go through with this. Could he really do it? Or was he making, possibly, the worst mistake of his life?

Edward glanced at the framed photo perched on top of his desk and smiled involuntarily. It was worth it, it was more than worth it, actually, because he'd do anything for her. He'd do anything for Bella. _His_ Bella.

A knock on the door startled Edward and he glanced up to see Jacob open the door and walk inside. He walked over to one of the chairs in front of Edward's desk and took a seat.

"So, what's up?" Jacob asked nonchalantly causing Edward's fists to tighten in annoyance.

"Ever heard of waiting till you here the words 'come in' before you barge into any place uninvited?" Edward ground out

"Hey, I distinctly recall a recent phone call where you practically begged me to come here because you needed my help. I'd try to be nice if I were you." Jacob teased him further. Edward's knuckles turned white.

"I _requested_ that you come here because your best-friend needs your help and you're off gallivanting through the country with your lame ass band that's completely devoid of talent, by the way."

Jacob frowned in concern, ignoring that last remark, "Wait, what's wrong with Bella? Is she okay? And, dude, gallivanting? Seriously?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair in agitation, this wasn't going to work. It was a grave mistake to ask Jacob for help. The guy couldn't last five minutes without turning everything into a joke. What Bella ever saw in him, Edward would never know. However, Edward knew that Jacob was his last resort now and until he can think of another way out of this, he had to get over his hatred for the guy and ask for his help. It's all for Bella, he reminded himself.

"I know that you and Bella had a close relationship." Edward began, trying to weigh his words carefully.

"You mean when we were together after you broke her heart?"

Edward winced at Jacob's words. He tried as much as he could to block out any memories of that dreadful time. He'd give anything in the world to take it back.

Suddenly, it occurred to Edward that he _could_ take it back now. After all, Bella doesn't remember any of it. Sure, he told her what happened, but she didn't remember the pain that came with those events. If nothing, that in itself is a blessing.

Still, he saw how much pain not remembering caused her and he just had to fix it. Even if it meant resorting to the help of Jacob Black.

"What I meant _is_," Edward went on, "that you two had a close _friendship_ and I'd like to use that to help her get better."

For once, Jacob did not make a joke.

"What do you mean? How are you going to use that to help her?"

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, there are things that you know about her that I don't, experiences that you both went through that I'm not familiar with. I need you to remind her of all that in the hope that she regains her memory."

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to remind her of _everything_? Like the first time we kissed? The first time we made out? The first time we…" Jake asked, stressing the last word.

"Don't push me, Jacob," Edward hissed. "If you so much as lay a finger on my wife, I'll make sure you never see her again. Despite the tough guy act you attempt to put on, I know how much that will drive you crazy."

Jacob scowled at Edward. He knew Edward meant business. With all the money the bastard had, he could very well whisk Bella off to the Caribbean or some unknown island and he'd never lay eyes on her again. The thought caused Jacob's heart to constrict in his chest. Bella wasn't just his best-friend, she was family. He couldn't lose her. Not again.

"Fine, I'll help, but I'm not sure it's going to work."

"Why not?"

Jacob sighed. This was going to be hard. "As much as it pains _me _to say this, you're the person who knew Bella the most, even more than I ever did. That's one of the main reasons why she agreed to get back with you after what you did." Jacob said with an accusatory look towards Edward. He could still remember the day Bella knocked on his door crying her heart out after what that jerk-face did to her. He'd never forgive him for that.

"Then just…try, that's all I'm asking."

Jacob nodded, "Alright. I'll try."

"Thank You."

"Whatever man, I'm only doing this for Bella." Jacob replied.

"I know, but still…thank you."

"Okay, whatever. I gotta go, I'm late for rehearsals." And with that he walked out of Edward's office without another word.

Edward leaned back in his chair and tried not to worry too much about what just happened. Jacob would never try to take advantage of Bella's situation to get her to fall in love with him, would he?

Nah.

Right?

* * *

Bella was absolutely exhausted. She'd agreed to go shopping with Alice at Edward's suggestion. He thought she should get out of the house for a while to get some air. Man, what a mistake that was.

They'd been to three shopping malls so far and in each one Alice had insisted on walking into each and every clothing store. By the time they were almost done with the third mall, Bella was pretty sure that her feet were about to fall off.

"Alice, can we please go home now?" She asked for the hundredth time.

"Alright, Bella Gosh, you're such a buzz kill."

"Alice, do you realize how many stores we've been to? We've even bought enough clothes for the next ten years."

"Okay, okay. We're going. Sorry, I know you're tired, but I just wanted you to have a good time, I guess." Alice pouted.

Bella immediately felt guilty, "I know, Alice, I had fun, I swear I did. I know you're just trying to help me, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I kinda went a little too far this time anyway." Alice grinned.

Bella smiled back, "Maybe, just a little bit."

Alice chuckled, "Okay, then let's get you back to that hunky man of yours before he sends out the search patrol to look for you."

Bella smiled wistfully at the mention of Edward. Although they'd only been out for a few hours, she already missed him a lot.

She'd grown much more attached to him over the past few days. She waited for him to come home from work every day so that they could eat dinner together and then they'd curl up on the sofa and watch a movie. Usually Edward would let her pick any movie she wanted, but when she sometimes noticed him frowning at her choice, she'd let him pick. Even if she lived to be a hundred she'd never understand why men were so find of movies where people blew each other up. It was just plain crazy, not to mention disgusting.

After watching the movie, they'd head upstairs to go to bed, since Edward usually woke up pretty early for work. Bella had started allowing Edward to sleep next to her, but she'd been very careful to keep her distance. They'd both curl up on opposite sides of the bed, very aware of the other's close proximity but unwilling to do anything about it just yet.

When Bella arrived home, she thanked Alice for the trip and got out of the car with her shopping bags in hand. When she walked in, she smiled and yelled, "Honey, I'm home!"

A few seconds later, Edward walked towards her, took the shopping bags from her hands and put them down, then he took her in his arms and kissed her. Deeply. Bell wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer.

Oh yeah. Home sweet home

* * *

**(A/N):**** Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are amazing. I know it might be asking too much but could I ask for more reviews for this one? Pretty Please? Come on, show me the love! :D**

**ALSO, before you leave I'd like you to know that I have a new story up! It's called 'Starstruck' and I've already finished writing it will be updated regularly and without fail! So, please check it out. Thnx!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 9**

Wow, that was some welcome, Bella thought as Edward and her broke apart. He smiled down at her as though they hadn't seen each other in months. Damn, how in the hell was she supposed to resist that? A girl could only take so much before she totally breaks down and begs her husband to...well, to do a lot of things. She didn't even know where to begin.

Especially if that particular husband was Edward.

"Did you have a nice time?" Edward asked her softly. Bella was so dazed by his sexy voice that she had to shake her head in order to regain focus and be able to articulate a coherent answer.

"Um, yeah, Alice is crazy though. She dragged me everywhere and talked me into buying more clothes than I'll ever use."

Edward grinned, "Well, at least you made good use of my credit card."

Bella frowned. They had argued about that right before she went out. She thought she had enough cash money and that she didn't need to be spending his money on things that _he_ will never use.

Edward had said that there was no such thing as _his_ money since they'd said 'I do'. In the end, he won and she grudgingly took his credit card with her. As it turned out she really needed it. With the amount of things that Alice made her buy, there was no way she could have paid for it on her own.

"So, are you going to show me what you bought?" Edward teased.

Bella blushed, thinking of the less than modest items of clothing that Alice had talked her into buying.

"Um, maybe later." She mumbled, shyly.

Edward chuckled, "Come on, you must be starving. Agatha has already set dinner out."

"Agatha?"

"Mrs. Stevens."

"Oh." Bella felt so stupid for not thinking to ask what Mrs. Stevens first name was.

Edward led Bella to the dining room where they sat opposite each other at the table. While they ate, Bella suddenly had an overwhelming need to know everything there is to know about her husband. She started with the simple questions first.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Why Blue?"

"Because it's the color that looks best on you," Bella blushed at his words. He went on, I also like Brown. Before you ask, it's the color of your eyes. Brown is just…warm." He looked into her eyes as he said that and Bella found herself unable to look away.

"Uh, okay, favorite movie?" Bella asked, changing the topic.

"Hmm, well, I have to say Casablanca."

"Really? Isn't that considered sort of a chick flick?" Bella exclaimed.

"Hey, that movie's a classic! Name one other movie that ends with as powerful or memorable a sentence as 'I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship'?"

Bella grinned, "Touché."

They went on from that to other topics. Edward even reminded her of some of the memories she had before she met him, like her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first…well, everything. She doubted that any other woman on earth had actually shared so much with her husband.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, there's this work function that's being held tomorrow and I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me?" Edward inquired hesitantly.

"Ofcoarse, I'd love to go with you." Bell answered immediately. "Did you think I wouldn't want to go?"

"It's just that I thought maybe you wouldn't be comfortable going to a party like that just yet."

Bella thought about his statement for a second.

"Will everyone at that part know who I am?" She asked.

"Yes, you've met most of them before."

"Do they know about what happened? About the accident?"

"Yes, they do."

That got Bella a little bit worried.

"But, when we get there, you'll stay with me, right? You won't leave me alone?"

"Not for a second." Edward said without hesitation.

Bella smiled, "Then I'll be fine."

I took my time getting ready for the party. I didn't want to just look good for Edward, although that was a big part of it; I wanted him to be proud of me. Alice had grudgingly picked out a simple enough dress at my request. Thank God for that. She had drawn the line at the shoes, however, even though she knew heels were my Achilles' heel.

After I was dressed, I walked down the stairs looking for Edward. He smiled as he caught sight of me.

"_Bella_." The way he whispered my name almost reverently made me shiver.

"You look beautiful."

Bella smiled as she reached his side and wound her arm around his, "You don't look half bad yourself."

Edward alone was smoking hot. Edward in a suit was freaking unbelievable.

He took one look at the pair of heels I was wearing then quirked one brow.

"Alice?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." I admitted.

He leaned his down closer to mine and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, babe. I won't let you fall."

Oh. My. God.

* * *

Our appearance at the party caused quite a stir. Apparently, Edward and I were the Golden Couple of the business world. Everyone wanted to know why we'd been MIA for the past few months and the ones who knew why, wanted to know how we were doing, in detail.

At the beginning, Bella was totally flustered and had no clue how to act around these people. Ever since she got out of the hospital, the only people she saw were Edward and her immediate family and friends, who were all very understanding and patient, immediately putting her at ease.

These vultures, however, were a completely different story.

As soon as Edward noticed how flustered she was, he immediately took control, diverting people's attention and answering questions that she thought were rude or inappropriate.

Edward seemed to be in his element among these people, but Bella noticed subtle signs that he was not really enjoying himself as he appeared to be, like the tightening around his eyes and mouth and how whenever he smiled, it did not really reach his eyes.

Edward and Bella conversed with so many people in the space of an hour that Bella started feeling dizzy.

"Edward, darling. You're back!" A shrill voice from behind them suddenly called out.

Bella turned around in time to see a strawberry blonde launch herself at her husband.

What the hell?

* * *

**(A/N): *Runs and Hides* sorry about the cliffy! :D Well, maybe not so sorry :D**

**Think of it as an incentive to make you guys review! :D**

**Thanks so much for those who reviewed, favorited and alerted my story! Love you guys!**

**IMPORTANT: CHECK OUT Bella and Edward's outfits from the party. The links are at my profile. Also, you'll find posters for both my stories, made by a very good friend of mine, so check them out and tell me what you think in a review! :P**

**Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Ten**

_What the hell?_

There was a woman hanging on to my husband like her life depended on it, completely disregarding Bella's presence. Edward looked like he was trying to push her off, but she wasn't budging. Enter angry wife.

"Excuse me? Do you mind taking your hands off my husband?" Bella said in as low a voice as she could manage, trying not to cause a scene in front of Edward's colleagues.

It seemed to work as she tensed for a second then let go of him so she could look at Bella.

"Oh, Bella, honey," She purred. Bella felt like throwing up. "I didn't know you were out of the hospital already."

Bella walked forward to stand next to Edward and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Yes, as you can see I am out of the hospital. I have been for a few days, now."

"Oh, and is it true you've completely lost your memory?"

Edward spoke up right then, "Yes, but Bella is making tremendous progress. She sees flashes every now and then which means that her memory will be back soon."

"Oh, _flashes_, how lovely." And with a final sneer in Bella's direction she left.

Bella looked around the room and realized that they had caused a scene after all, albeit a small one. A few of the surrounding couples seemed to be watching them intently as if waiting for Bella to start throwing a tantrum and demand if Edward had been cheating on her. Bella wasn't sure if that was what she was supposed to do or not.

Suddenly the air in the room became too thick and she couldn't breathe. Edward, observant as always, noticed and immediately led her out onto the terrace.

He pulled her close and tried to calm her down by rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know. Who was that?" Bella inquired, already dreading the answer.

Edward took a deep breath as through preparing himself for a long explanation and Bella tensed.

"That was Tanya Denali. Her family and mine are very close. Our parents have been best friends forever."

"That doesn't explain why she looked like she was prepared to bite my head off a minute ago."

Edward stepped away from Bella, turned around and ran a hand through his hair, like he does whenever he's nervous or agitated. As much as Bella thought that move was endearing before, now she was beginning to fear it.

"I had hoped to spare you all this, this time around. I didn't even know she'd bee here tonight, or I would've been more careful."

Bella stilled, her breath caught in her throat.

"Spare me what?" She whispered.

Edward, seeing the look on her face, amended his words.

"God, Bella, no. It was nothing like that. I would never ever betray you like that." He hurried to reassure her.

"Then what was that all about?" If he didn't explain soon, Bella was sure she would go crazy.

"Tanya and I dated very briefly when we were both in college. It lasted all of two weeks and for some reason she thinks that that entitles her to some claim on my time and attention. It was subtle at first, like showing up unannounced at my work place every now and then, but it got worse after you and I started dating. She seemed to notice how smitten I was with you and that spurred her on even more."

Bella nodded, that seemed perfectly reasonable. Tanya looked like the type who never takes no for an answer. Oh God, why did she have to think that? Now she went back to worrying.

"W-what about the time you and I were not together? Did you get back with her?"

"No, Bella, I was a complete mess. I could barely function without you, let alone start a relationship with someone else, especially not Tanya."

"Why not her?"

"She was a complete nightmare during the short period we dated. She constantly expected me to drop everything to please her every whim and command. When I took her to a work function much like this one, she spent the entire time flirting with every one of my friends. I broke up with her that night."

Bella nodded, "That makes sense."

Edward sighed, "You don't believe me, do you."

"No, I do. I believe you. I was just thrown off by the whole scene she caused. I didn't know what to think. I'm sorry."

Edward took her back in his arms, "You have nothing to apologize for, Bella. This whole thing was my fault to begin with."

"Edward! Stop blaming yourself for everything! It's starting to get on my nerves." Bella teased.

He smiled and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Wait," Bella said as she remembered something. "Why did you want to spare me all that? I can handle someone like Tanya."

"I know you can, sweetheart, you've done it before. It's just you're always so agitated after your run-ins with her. I guess I wanted your new memories to be Tanya-free."

"You can't protect me from everything, Edward."

He shrugged, "I can try. Come on; let's go home, I think I've had enough of this gala."

He led her outside quickly trying to avoid having to stop and converse with anyone. They got in Edward's car and drove off.

When they finally arrived back at the house, they found Mrs. Stevens pacing back and forth waiting for them.

"Oh, thank God you're back. I've been trying to get a hold of you almost all night."

"What's wrong? What happened?" Edward asked.

She looked straight at Bella.

"It's your father, dear. He's in the hospital."

_Charlie._

_

* * *

_

**(A/N): I love how this story seems to flow easily whenever I start writing a new chapter. I don't want to jinx it but I just had to say that this is my favorite story so far. I've only written two other stories but this one feels closer to me for some reason. Anyway, don't wanna bug you with a long author's note!**

**Just wanted to say thank you for all the awesome reviews, alerts and favorites! You guys rock! **

**Links to Bella and Edward's party outfits are on my profile.**

**Tell me what you think of this one!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Eleven**

_"Charlie."_

"Oh God, Charlie? Is he okay? What happened?" Bella rattled off question after question to Mrs. Stevens.

"I don't know sweetie, they said that he had an accident but that's about it. Your mother's with him right now, you should call her."

"No, no. I need to go there. I need to be with them."

Edward pulled her close and Bella buried her face in his chest trying to calm herself.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go."

Bella looked up at him, "You don't have to come, and you must be tired…"

"I'm coming Bella." He cut her off and she didn't argue further.

As soon as she reached the hospital, Bella ran inside and asked the receptionist for Charlie Swan's room. She headed to it straight away with Edward following right behind her. When they reached the room they were met by a nurse who said that they had to wait outside for a few minutes because Charlie was being examined by the doctor and Renee was with him.

"But is he okay?" Bella asked the nurse urgently.

"From what I could tell, your father was very lucky. His injuries seem pretty minor. A few cuts and bruises, that's all.

Bella heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank you." She said before the nurse left them to wait together in the waiting room.

Bella sat down heavily on one of the chairs while Edward took the one right next to her. They were quiet for a while until Edward heard sniffling coming from Bella's direction. She was crying.

"Bella? What is it? Are you still worried about your father? You heard the nurse, he's going to be just fine." He pulled her into his arms and ran his hand up and down her back.

"I know, it's just…I-I d-don't remember him…If he was seriously injured, if h-he had died, then that would've been it. That would be all I remember about him."

"Bella, I thought we talked about this. You're going to get your memory back. You just need a little more time."

"Well, what if I don't _have _time?"

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned her.

"You've seen what happened Edward. Dad was just in an accident. What if something happens to me? Or to you? What then?"

"Bella, you're worrying to much about nothing. Nothing is going to happen to me and most importantly nothing's going to happen to you, not if I can help it."

Bella wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Just promise you won't leave me."

Edward pulled back just enough to look at her, "Bella, where would I go?" He smiled as he stroked her cheek.

* * *

Charlie's room was quiet except for Renee's incessant chatter.

"But, are you sure you're comfortable? Don't you need some extra blankets? I'm sure I can get you a few more pillows too."

"Renee, for God's sake, I'm fine. Just sit down, please. I'm okay."

Poor Dad.

"Oh Bella!" Renee came forward and crushed Bella in a tight hug as soon as she spotted her. Then she moved to Edward. He hugged her back with ease and for a moment Bella became jealous. Not because Edward was hugging her mother, that would just be wrong, but because they shared so much memories of her separately and together. Memories she wasn't sure she'd ever get back.

Bella turned her attention to her father. He was looking at her with a speculative look on his face, as if he was trying to read her mind. Suddenly all the anxiousness and worry she had earlier was replaced with unease.

She pushed it all aside and walked to her father's bedside.

"Hey, Dad. How do you feel?"

"I feel perfectly fine. I just wish they'd let me out of here." He grumbled.

"You'll be out of here soon enough. They just need to keep you over night for observation." Renee cut in.

"Observation for what? All I have are a few cuts and bruises."

"Don't forget your concussion." Renee added.

Bella frowned, "The nurse never mentioned a concussion."

"She must have left before the doctor go to that part."

"The point _is_ I don't need to be here." Charlie said.

"Quiet you." Renee ordered, "I'm going to head to the cafeteria to get you something to eat."

"I'll help you." Edward offered all of a sudden. They headed out and Edward sent a smile Bella's way right before closing the door.

Alone with Charlie. Now what?

"So, um, the accident…How did it happen?" She asked.

"Some idiot cut in front of me then just stopped, I had to swerve to avoid him and I hit a tree."

"Oh, thank God you're okay. That could've been much worse." Bella said momentariy giving way to the worry she felt before.

Charlie smiled, "I'm okay kiddo. It'll be a long time before I let a damn tree get the best of me."

Bella chuckled. She felt that she'd had a strong bond with her father before and that it was starting to come back to her.

"I miss you Bells." Charlie spoke softly.

Bella's heart fell. He missed Bells, the daughter he raised, the one he shared all the memories with. She wasn't sure if she could ever be that Bella again.

"Hey, you okay?" Charlie asked, noticing Bella's sad expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need some air. I'll e right outside of you need anything." She rushed outside just when Renee walked in.

She found Edward outside and caught him right before he walked in.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

She threw herself in his arms and just sobbed her heart out.

It took her quite some time to calm down but she managed to eventually.

"Do you know that the first time I me your dad, he scared the hell out of me?" Edward said.

Bella sniffled, "He did?"

"Well, yeah. Have you _seen_ your dad? The man can be pretty terrifying when he wants to be."

"Actually I gathered that by being in the same room with him for a couple of minutes. It's you I'm surprised about. I didn't think that anything could scare you."

"I'm not perfect, Bella."

"Well, you're damn well near perfect." Bella pouted.

Edward grinned and his heart swelled with so much emotion that it felt like it would explode.

She thought he was perfect.

Bella, realizing what she'd said, blushed profusely.

"Uh, well, anyway, back to your dad. When I came to your house in Forks to meet him, he had all his guns laid out on the coffee table and he was cleaning them as he was questioning me on every single detail of my life."

Bella laughed, "You're kidding."

"No, really, I'm not. Ask him. I doubt he'd deny it." Edward grinned.

After a few more minutes where Edward recounted his past encounters with his father-in-law to Bella while holding her close to him, he said, "So, you want to tell me what caused you to run out of your father's room?"

Knowing how much of a sore subject her memory was to Edward, she said, "Not really. Can we just go home? I'm kind of exhausted and those damn shoes are killing me."

Edward glanced down at Bella's legs and looked at her shoes. He stifled a groan. He'd have to remember to tell Alice to dress Bella in something less god damn sexy next time. Not that it would make a difference.

"Sure, sweetheart, let's go home."

God help him.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry so much for being a little late again. Exams are kicking my butt **** !**

**I really hope you liked this update. So tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and how would you guys feel about a little more Carlisle? I mentioned at the beginning that he'd lost his wife. Would you guys like a glimpse into what happened? If so, let me know! **


	13. Chapter 12

**I just remembered that I forgot to write any disclaimers for this story, so here it is-**** I do NOT own Twilight. Unfortunately.**

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Twelve**

Bella was falling. She had the distinct feeling of being pulled down a dark black hole that seemed to be swallowing her up. She tried to kick and scream but her voice came out muffled and her limbs were frozen. She started to panic. She tried calling out for Edward but her voice was still muffled as though someone was holding a hand to her mouth. She needed to get out of there.

_"Bella? Bella?"_

Edward? But where was he? She couldn't see him.

_"Bella, sweetheart, wake up."_

Bella woke up with a jolt. She tried to get a hold of herself by focusing on the warm arms wrapped around her and the soothing velvety voice, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, Bella, it was just a bad dream. You're safe now, I promise."

Bella nodded into his chest as she found herself unable to speak for a moment.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Edward asked when Bella's breathing returned to normal.

She remained quiet for a minute.

"Was it about the…accident?" Edward inquired, his voice breaking at the last word.

"Maybe, I don't know." Bella answered, "I was falling and…it was dark and I was calling your name but…you weren't there."

Edward tightened his arms around her.

"I'll always be here, Bella. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."

"I know." Bella replied quietly.

They sat quietly together for a few minutes. Edward wanted to be sure that she was completely fine before she attempted to let her go and Bella was reluctant to leave the safety of her husband's embrace.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's time we went to see Dr. Webber?" Edward asked, hesitantly, not sure what Bella's reaction will be.

"Dr. Webber?" She thought the name was familiar but couldn't quite place it.

"He was the doctor in charge of your case. He also happens to be a very good friend of my father and he specializes in _post-traumatic amnesia_."

"Oh."

"We don't have to go, Bella. I'm just really worried about you and I'm not sure what I can do anymore. I really want to help but I just don't know how."

Bella thought that going to se the Dr. Webber was the least she could do after all she'd put Edward through.

"Okay, let's go see Dr. Webber."

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, I have to admit that you case is a very rare one."

Edward and Bella were sitting in Dr. Webber's office. They'd explained to him the entire situation and were now waiting for his professional opinion. After that one sentence, Bella started regretting coming in the first place. She had to remind herself that she was doing this for Edward. She'd almost balked the minute she stepped foot into the hospital. She froze in the entrance, simply staring into space. She was assaulted, not by memories, but by these intense emotions. She remembered the hospital from when she woke up after the accident. She supposed that that was why she associated it with sad memories.

"Are you okay, Bella? We can still cancel the appointment, you know. You don't have to do this." Edward's voice snapped her attention back to him.

She gave him a tentative smile, "No, it's alright. I'm fine. Let's just get this over with."

He caught her cold hand in his warm one and together they made their way to Dr. Webber's office where they were sitting at the moment.

"How so?" Edward asked when Dr. Webber was quite for a few long moments.

"Well, as I've already stated, Mrs Cullen suffers from post-traumatic amnesia, which occurs right after a severe brain injury, but in usual cases of PTA, the patient is disoriented for a few hours, maybe a few days at the most. However in Mrs. Cullen's case she has been this way for almost three weeks.

That was no way near comforting, Bella thought.

Edward seemed to share her sentiments, "What do you mean doctor? How bad is it?" He asked through gritted teeth, wishing the doctor would just get on with it.

"Well, we can't actually determine how severe the head trauma is until we run a few tests."

"Um, what kind of tests?" Bella finally spoke. She detested the idea of remaining in that hospital longer than necessary.

"Well, we'' have to start with the GOAT test."

"The GOAT test?" Bella wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Yes, the _Galveston Orientation and Amnesia Test_, it's a test used to determine how oriented a patient is and how much material they are able to recall. It will help us a lot in assessing your condition."

Bella looked at Edward to see what he thought of that. He reached out and held her hand, giving her a look that clearly said that the decision was completely up to her.

"Um, alright then." Bella answered finally.

"Wonderful," Dr. Webber exclaimed, but Bella saw nothing _wonderful _about this whole business. "I'll have a nurse show you to a room where we can conduct the test."

Edward made a move to follow her but Dr. Webber stopped him.

"Edward, son, I'm afraid you have to stay here. It would be confusing for the patient to have a family member present during such a test; we need her mind to be clear for this."

Edward looked as though he was about to argue when Bella stepped up to him and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll be back so soon, you won't have time to miss me."

Edward pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead before letting her go and watching her being led outside by Dr. Webber and the nurse he'd called for assistance. Now all he had to do was wait.

It was another hour before Bella finally came back. She looked so haggard and exhausted that Edward immediately got up and pulled her into his arms, afraid that she'd collapse any second.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay? What did they do to you?"

Bella smiled trying to reassure him, "I'm fine, Edward, they didn't do anything. They just kept asking me a bunch of questions and then asked me to memorize stuff and them then mention what they are. It was a bit mentally exhausting. Plus, I think last night's lack of sleep is catching up with me."

Edward was a bit relieved that she was alright but he was still worried about the effects that all this might have on her. Could it possible make everything worse instead of better?

Before he could continue his train of thought, Dr. Webber came in carrying a large envelope.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, I've got your results right here." He said as he sat down.

"Bella."

"Excuse me?"

"I think it would be much easier if you just called me Bella." She said, with a smile directed at the older man.

"Bella, it is then." He said, "But I'm afraid that the news aren't too good. Your case seems to be a very sever case of head trauma, that explains your complete loss of past memories."

Bella felt Edward, who still had an arm around her, tighten his hold.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked. "Is she in any danger."

"Well, not physically, no. There is no internal bleeding or anything like that or we would've seen in the MRI we ran right after the accident. It just seems…very unlikely that Bella will ever regain her memories."

A sob escaped from Bella before she could hold it back.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Edward begged. He hated seeing Bella so broken. He hated being helpless almost as much.

"Well, I wasn't going to mention this because I didn't want to get your hopes up but there is this new experimental surgery that I've done some research on myself. It has been tried only a handful of times all over the world and it seemed to work, only there are some side-effects."

"No." Edward said flatly, "No surgery."

"Edward?" Bella whispered, surprised at his vehement refusal.

"No surgery Bella. We'll find another way, but I'm not letting them cut into you unless it's absolutely necessary."

"You don't think it's absolutely necessary, now?" Bella exclaimed, her hackles rising at Edward's complete refusal without even asking for her opinion. She wasn't used to him being so inconsiderate.

"Uh, I'll leave you two alone for a moment." Dr. Webber excused himself.

Bella crossed her arms in front of her as soon as Dr. Weber was out the door and said, "I want the surgery Edward. I'm tired of being half a person. I want my memory back and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Edward rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation. He couldn't let her do this, he just couldn't. He won't be able to bare it if he lost her like…

"Let's just go home now, Okay? We'll talk about this later, you're too tired to think straight right now." He begged her.

"I'm not going to change my mind, Edward."

"Please Bella, let's just go home."

Bella sighed, "Fine."

They drove home in complete silence, each lost in their own thoughts. As soon as they arrived, Edward headed to his study, leaving Bella to run up to her room. He needed to make an important call.

He dialed the number and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Dad, I need your help."

* * *

**(A/N): Hey everyone! How are you all doing? So, what do you think of the story so far?**

**This is actually the first time I've had to do research for a story, But I ended up not using most of it :D I'm not entirely sure if a doctor can specialize in post-traumatic amnesia or not, I just made that up. However, there is a condition called post-traumatic amnesia and it "occurs immediately following a traumatic brain injury (TBI) in which the injured person is disoriented and unable to remember events that occur after the injury." I repeat, though, I have absolutely NO knowledge of medical procedures whatsoever, whatever terms I've borrowed were strictly used for the good of this story.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks so much for those who reviewed, favorited or added my sorry to their alerts! Now, leave me a little something to tell me what you think :)**

**Oh, and feel free to check out my other story 'Starstruck'. It's updated more regularly than this one because I have already finished writing it. Hope you like it :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_"Dad, I need your help."_

"What is it, son? Is everything alright? Is Bella okay?" Carlisle rattled off one question after another.

"Yes, yes, Bella's fine. She's…fine, I think. She just wants…She wants to have an operation, dad. Dr. Webber told her about this new experimental type of operation to fix her condition and she wants to do it. I need your help to convince her otherwise."

"Edward, if Bella thinks that she should do it, then…"

"No, dad, please. You of all people know why I don't want her to do this. You have to help me." Edward begged his father.

Carlisle leaned back in his office chair and sighed. He knew his son very well. Once Edward had an idea in his head he wouldn't let go of it no matter what. He was very stubborn. He always has been, but this is different. This was coupled with his love and protectiveness over Bella. It would be almost impossible to talk to him now, Carlisle knew. But he had to try.

"Alright, I'll come over in an hour." Carlisle conceded.

"Thank you." Edward said, relieved that now he would have his father at his side. There was no way Bella could argue against Carlisle.

Bella was currently lying down on her bed staring up at her bedroom ceiling, trying to keep her tears from falling. She was pretty much failing though. How could he do this? How could he just disregard her feelings and opinions and disapprove of the only option she had to get her memory back? More importantly, why? And just when she'd completely let her guard down around him, just when she'd started trusting him completely!

Someone knocked tentatively at her door and Bella got up warily to answer. She hoped it was Mrs Stevens checking up on her. She honestly wasn't ready to face Edward just yet.

Bella was surprised, to say the least, as she opened her door to find her father-in-law standing there smiling at her.

"Hello, Bella. Mind if I come in?"

"Uh, no. Ofcoarse, not, Carlisle, please come in." Bella stepped back, holding the door open.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Bella."

The man was too polite.

"No, no. I was just resting for a bit," Bella said. "Um, please, sit down." She pointed towards the two chairs that were situated in the middle of the room.

Carlisle sat down and remained quiet. After a minute, Bella started fidgeting. She was getting nervous. What the hell could he possibly want to talk to her about?

As if reading her thoughts, Carlisle finally spoke, "I'm here to talk to you about the operation, Bella, to change your mind, actually. Edward's orders." He said with a laugh.

Bella's heart plummeted. He had gone too far. He didn't need to involve her father-in-law in this. It was her own damn decision to make.

"I appreciate that you're here, Carlisle, I really do. But I'm not going to change my mind about this." Bella said firmly.

Carlisle chuckled, "You're so much like him, you know, the exact same stubbornness. I just want you to hear me out first. I'm not hear to talk you out of anything. This is your own decision to make." _Seriosuly. A freaking mind reader._ "I just need you to know something. Something about Eliz…eh, Edward's mother. Edward has told you about this before, but um for obvious reasons, I need to tell you again."

"If Edward told me this last time why isn't _he_ telling me again now?" Had he already given up on her so much that he couldn't be bothered to tell her about his mother again? And why was telling her about his mother supposed to change her mind about anything?

"I believe it was very hard for him to do it the first time. Besides, he mentioned that you two had a fight? He thought you wouldn't really listen to anything he wanted to say."

Not that he'd tried.

Oh, come on. Give the guy a break. What would she call the screaming match you had at the hospital then? Voice training?

Oh, shut up.

Great, now she was having fights with herself. Not only does she have amnesia, she's also apparently schizophrenic!

Shut. Up.

"Anyway, he's asked for my help and I couldn't really deny him. I do understand where he's coming from," Figures. "But I don't think he handled this properly, though."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he should've explained why he's so adamantly against your operation, Bella."

"Oh, and this is where his…mother's story comes in?"

"Yes, it is." Carlisle smiled sadly. He took a deep breath and began relating the events that led to Edward's insanity. Okay, well he wasn't insane, but he was annoying as hell.

"Elizabeth was…the kindest, most generous woman you could've met." Carlisle began.

Bella took a breath, prepared to ask a question but he beat her to it.

"No, Bella. Unfortunately, you've never met her, but I know that she would've loved having you as a daughter-in-law."

His words sounded so genuine and sincere, that Bella's eyes filled up with tears. She held them back, though. This wasn't the right time for her to fall apart. She needed to hear this.

"Elizabeth was very energetic," He went on, "She used to volunteer at the hospital where I worked, in addition to her full time job as an interior designer. That's how we met." He said with a wistful smile.

"It was what you would call, a whirlwind romance. We met, we fell in love, we got married, all in a space of three months. We couldn't have been happier though. We had Edward barely a year later and our happiness increased tenfold."

You could hear in Carlisle's voice when he mentioned Edward that he loved him very much. The tears were back and Bella fought to keep them at bay. She hated being so emotional.

"Edward and Elizabeth had a very close relationship as he was growing up. I regret that he was closer to her than he was to me due to my long work hours, but I don't regret the fact that they had a special relationship. You'd think that a guy as stubborn as Edward would have a pretty rebellious childhood and adolescence but he didn't, not really, because he knew that he could always talk to his mother about anything. Anything at all. So did I actually." Now it looked like it was _Carlisle_ who was holding back tears.

Damn it! Where's a damn tissue when you need one.

I reached forward and laid a my hand on top of Carlisle's, attempting to give him whatever comfort I could. He smiled gratefully at me.

"When Elizabeth turned 35, she started showing some signs of…memory loss. It started pretty simple. She'd forget where she left her keys or if she locked the car. You know, everyday stuff that could happen to anyone. After a while the signs became more noticeable. She forgot to pick up Edward from school more than once, but I still assumed that it was because she was busy with work and she assumed that I was picking him up. Then one day, after I picked up Edward from school we came home to an empty house, Elizabeth hadn't come home from work yet. I tried calling her phone but she didn't pick up. I called her at work but they said she'd left hours ago. I grew frantic. I called the police only to have them tell me that it's too early to file a missing person's report."

"When I had enough, I left Edward with a next door neighbor who usually baby sat for us and went out to look for her myself. I tried the grocery store, the beauty parlor she usually went to, I dropped in on her friends, but no one knew anything. On my way home…I- I found her sitting on a bench on the sidewalk. I was so damn relieved to find her that it took me a while to notice how distraught she looked. She kept saying, "I couldn't remember" over and over again. That's when it finally hit me. There was something wrong and we'd have to face it sooner or later."

"I took her to a close friend of mine, a neurologist who specialized in…in Alzheimer's. He ran some tests and we found out that Elizabeth did suffer from early on-set of Alzheimer's. I was devastated ofcoarse. I couldn't imagine why something like this would happen to our family, to Elizabeth. We did our research and discovered an…experimental surgery that was being tested. We were…hasty. Maybe it would've been better if we would have waited, I don't know. The surgery was…unsuccessful and we…we lost Elizabeth."

Oh God. This was so much bigger than Bella thought it was. No wonder Edward went insane when she said she was having the surgery. And she, stupidly, insisted on it, not even stopping to consider his reasoning.

Stupid. Stupid.

"Edward was inconsolable for a long time after that," Carlisle continued, "He immersed himself in his studies, barely having a social life. After he graduated college with a business degree, he immediately started his own company. He worked so hard to turn it into one of the most successful companies in America and I couldn't be more proud of him. However, I always wished that he'd have someone, someone to go home too instead of spending the night at the office because he couldn't bother to drive home."

Carlisle turned to Bella with a grin lighting up his face. It was so different from the sad expression he had a minute before and Bella welcomed it with a smile of her own.

"And that's my dear when you came in. You turned his life upside down and I couldn't be happier that you did. He needed that, he needed _you_."

Bella felt her face get a bit warmer.

"He loves you so much Bella and he's afraid that by letting you do go ahead with the operation, he'd be making the same mistake I did."

"You didn't make a mistake, Carlisle." I was quick to reassure him.

"I know, my dear. It just…took me a long time to find out. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to change your mind with all this. This isn't up to me or even to Edward. It's entirely up to you. What happened to Elizabeth was different and if they teach us anything in medical school, it's that there never two cases that are completely identical. Just…think about it carefully first, and for heavens sake talk to Edward. I went to see him before I came up here and he looks like hell. Cut the boy some slack, okay? He can't seem to know how to survive without you. And I can't blame him." Carlisle grinned.

Bella blushed again. She wasn't sure she could survive without him either.

"Well, I've done my job for now. Call me if you ever need anything, Bella." Carlisle got up, kissed Bella on the forehead softly the turned around and left the room quietly.

Bella sighed to the, now, empty room.

Boy, did he give her a lot to think about.

* * *

**(A/N): So, there you have it! Carlisle's story! Sad, huh? :( **

**Btw, I'm not confused. I meant to name Carlisle's wife Elizabeth (which was the name of Edward's mother in the original Twilight story). Esme might come in later on. I have a plot in mind for her. You're just gonna have to wait for it :D**

**Tell me what you think! Please! Do you understand Edward better now, or do you still think he's a douche? :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hey," Bella greeted her husband as she walked into his study after the long talk she had with Carlisle.

Edward looked up from where he sat at his desk keeping his face expressionless, "Hey."

"So, I talked to your father." She said quietly.

"You did, huh?"

"Yup, I did. Quite an interesting conversation we had together."

"Uh-huh." Edward muttered trying to gauge her reaction to what his father must've told her.

"I'm not your mother, Edward."

Edward runs a hand through his hair, as is his habit when he's agitated.

"I know that Bella, trust me. I know. But can't you understand why I'm worried?"

"I understand that, Edward. I do. But…"

"But, what, Bella? You're still going to go through with this? Jesus, haven't you paid attention to anything my father must've told you? Rushing is not the answer."

"Exactly," Bella responded, "Rushing is not the answer, so how about we don't rush into condemning the procedure without knowing enough about it? Can't we, at the very least, talk to Dr. Webber first before we make any decisions?"

Edward exhaled loudly, "Alright, Bella. We'll do it your way for now. But the minute I feel that this operation is too dangerous, I'm pulling the plug."

Bella smiled, "Thank you." She walked over to where Edward stood behind his desk and embraced him.

"You've got to stop doing that to me, you know?" Edward murmured as he buried his face in her hair.

"Doing what?"

"Disobeying me, woman. I'm supposed to be the man of the house. Whatever I say goes and all that." He teased her.

Bella punched his arm lightly and just like that the tension in the room dissipated.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm a little tired, you up for a little nap?"

Edward quirked a brow, "I thought you hated naps."

"I do, but I need one right now." She stressed, trying to give him a message without having to say it out loud.

"Um, well, do you need me to go with you? Because I have to get some work done and…"

He was cut off by a particularly passionate kiss. Edward was flabbergasted, none of their heavy make-out sessions these past weeks were ever initiated by Bella. What was going on?

Bella pulled back just enough to murmur against he husband's lips, "This particular nap requires your presence, love."

Edward's eyes bugged out, "Really?"

Bella grinned, "Really. I think it's ridiculous that we still sleep in separate bedrooms don't you?"

"Aha…" Edward was dazed that this was finally happening. He'd missed her so much.

Bella held on to her husband's hand and led him out of the study and up the stairs to their bedroom where they spent the rest of the day.

* * *

Bella rolled over in bed and gazed at her sleeping husband. How did she get so lucky? He was perfect in every way imaginable, not only in looks but also in the way he treated her, the way he understands her. Ugh, she wished she didn't sound to mushy. She couldn't help it though.

"Hey, beautiful,"

Bella was jolted out of her thoughts by warm green eyes gazing at her adoringly.

"Hey, yourself,"

Edward pulled her down so she was lying next to him with his arms around her and her head on his chest.

"I missed this. I missed _you_." He said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't, Bella. It's not your fault. Besides, we're together now, that's all that matters."

Bella simply nodded.

They stayed quite for a while, just enjoying their closeness.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Edward finally asked.

"I thought you had work to do."

"Screw work. You're more important." He said as he rolled Bella on her back and gazed down at her.

"I don't want you to lose time because of me."

"Sweetheart, there's nothing I'd rather do than spend time with you, so enough with the work talk. Now, what do you feel like doing today?"

Bella wrapped both arms around his neck, "Hm, how about we go to dinner? Know any good restaurants around here."

Edward grinned, "Several."

"Well, then, I'll go get dressed while you make some reservations." She made a move to get up but was stopped by Edward's arms holding her down.

"Not just yet." He leaned down and kissed her. It was a few more minutes before Bella could get up and start getting ready.

Bella dressed in a short purple dress and a pair of black pumps. Although she hated any kind of heels, she knew that Edward loved to see her in the, which was worth the torture.

When Edward saw her he had the same reaction that never failed to amaze her. They ended up making out like teenagers again, which led them to be late as Bella had to re-touch her make-up.

They went to an Italian restaurant called _New Moon_. It looked really classy which automatically made Bella uncomfortable.

"Relax," Edward whispered in her ear as they followed the maitre de to their table.

"I'm trying. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, sweetheart. It's just that you always liked Italian restaurants. Maybe this one's too flashy, you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, no. We're already here. I'm fine, really."

Suddenly, when they were almost done eating, Bella realized why she had such a bad feeling about this restaurant as she watched Tanya freaking Denali saunter into the place with who she assumed was her date. Poor idiot. Ofcoarse, she spotted Edward and her almost immediately and headed straight for them.

"Edward, darling. What a surprise. And _Bella? _What are _you_ doing here?"

The gall of that woman. Talking to her like she had no right to be with her husband? Who the hell does she think she is?

"Tanya. My _wife_ and I are trying to have a quiet dinner together, so if you'll excuse us." Edward dismissed her coldly.

"Oh, well, pardon me. Wouldn't want to interrupt your little tête-à-tête." And she walked back to her date where the maitre de had seated him at a table closer to them than Bella would've liked. Great.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I completely forgot that Tanya's father owns this restaurant. I never would've brought you here, otherwise." Edward sounded so down. Bella reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

"It's fine Edward, please don't let her ruin our night together."

Edward's crooked smile was back, "You're right. And what a night it will be. Just wait until we get home."

Bella grinned, "My my what old words. You sure you can live up to them?"

"Oh, I'm positive."

Bella chuckled, "Hold that thought, I'll be right back."

She headed to the bathroom. Barely a minute later while Bella was fixing her hair, has Tanya walked in.

"Well, hello, Bella."

"Tanya."

"How've you been since your little accident?"

"Oh, you mean the little accident that almost got me and my husband killed and took away my memory? Just peachy."

"Oh, well, good for you. You gotta do what you gotta do to keep a man like Edward interested."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, the whole fake memory loss thing. Brilliant idea, my dear."

"You think I faked losing my memory just to keep Edward interested in our marriage?"

"Ofcoarse, you did. I mean, for what other reason would he stay with someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yes, someone so ordinary and plain when he obviously needs someone glamorous and charismatic."

Bella scoffed, "Let me guess, that someone would be you?"

Tanya smiled evilly, "Ofcoarse, so nice of you to finally catch on."

Bella finally reached her limit, "Listen, you little slut. You'll keep your filthy paws off of my husband or else…"

"Ooh, I'm terrified."

Bella took a step closer and glared menacingly at Tanya, "You should be."

She finally saw a flash of fear pass through Tanya's eyes. Mission accomplished.

Bella walked out of the bathroom without giving Tanya a second glance. She headed to their table where Edward was waiting for her.

"Are you okay? You were gone for a while, I was about to come look for you."

"I'm fine, just had to deal with…unexpected business. Ready to go?"

Edward smiled, "Eager to get home, are we?"

Bella laughed, "You have no idea."

* * *

**(A/N): The only apology I can make for the late update is that I live in Egypt. And with what's been happening lately over here, I'm sure you can imagine how hard it is to have the will to write. But things have become so much better lately so I did it! :D**

**Thanks for all your reviews and please let me know what you think of this one!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Bella tried her hardest to not make any noise as she tiptoed out of her and Edward's bedroom the next morning. Edward was deeply asleep and she really didn't want to disturb him. She walked quietly out of the room then down the stairs.

She headed to the kitchen and proceeded to make breakfast. It was Mrs. Stevens' day off today, but aside from that Bella felt so at home in the kitchen that she realized immediately that she actually loved to cook.

Well, at least she remembered one thing, she thought sardonically.

Bella was so lost in her thoughts and the process of making breakfast that she was startled by a pair of strong arms that wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Good morning, beautiful." Edward whispered as he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Morning." Bella smiled. She turned around to get a good look at her husband. Edward in the morning could be summed up in one simple word…magnificent. His bronze hair was all over the place which, instead of making him look haggard, made him look adorable, in a very sexy way. He wore a simple white shirt and dark blue pajama bottoms.

"Um, what do you want for breakfast?" Bella asked, not sure what Edward preferred.

"Where is Mrs. Stevens?"

"Today's her day off, remember?" Bella reminded him.

"Oh, right."

"You'd think that _you_ were the one with amnesia." Bella joked. Edward wasn't laughing, though.

"Um, Edward, I was joking."

"Well, don't." He snapped. Bella flinched at his cold tone.

Edward sighed and pulled her close, "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. You just caught me off guard with that joke."

"So, I'm not allowed to joke about it now?"

"Bella, I just…it makes me uncomfortable that you sometimes take it so lightly."

"I'm not taking anything lightly, Edward. I just refuse to wallow in misery until this whole thing is over."

"That's not what I meant Bella, and you know it."

"No, Edward. I don't know what you mean any more."

He walks a few steps away then turns back around. He looks so tired that Bella wishes she could just forget this whole thing and do as he asks. But she can't.

"Bella, I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"Neither do I." She sighed wearily.

"I have to go to work today. I have a lot of catching up to do. But I'll stay if you want me to." He said, almost apologetically.

"It's okay, Edward. I'll be fine. You don't have to babysit me all the time. You should get some work done."

"You won't be alone. I've asked…someone to come stay with you while I'm gone."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You got me another babysitter?"

Edward smiles, looking amused.

"Nope, not a babysitter. Someone you know."

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Why can't you just tell me, Edward?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Ugh, I hate surprises."

"I know you do."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because you look insanely adorable when you're aggravated."

It was not fair, Bella thought, how he would say something like that and suddenly all her annoyance would melt away. She was so close to losing the ability to stay mad at him altogether and that would not be good. Nope, it would not be good at all.

Bella just chose to glower silently at her husband. He deserved it, she thought silently.

Their conversation was cut off by the bell ringing and Bella went to answer.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled as soon as Bella opened the door for him. It took her a couple of minutes to register that he was there and that he wanted to choke the life out of her. At least that is what he was trying to do by squeezing her to hard in an attempt to hug her.

"Jacob…can't…breathe." She wheezed out.

Jacob laughed, "That's what you always said when I hugged you." He said as he relinquished his hold on her.

She punched his shoulder, "That's what any sane person would say while having the life squeezed out of them like that."

"Were you trying to kill my wife again, Jacob?" Edward asked as he walked towards them.

Bella stared at Edward trying to gauge his reaction, but he seemed totally at ease in Jacob's presence. That confused Bella more than anything. She thought they hated each other.

Jacob laughed, "You know she loves it."

Edward grinned, "Yeah, right."

Bella kept looking back and forth between her husband and her best friend. After Jacob's last comment, the Edward she knew would be trying to rip Jacob's thought out. Yup, confused!

"So, Jake, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, trying to get to the reason behind the newly found camaraderie between the two men.

"Jacob is your new babysitter, sweetheart." Edward answered instead.

"Babysitter?" Jacob laughed, "That's a new one."

Well, now they were just having fun at her expense. Bella pouted.

Edward and Jacob laughed again.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it. See you later, baby." Edward gave Bella a kiss on the forehead and went to get ready for work.

Bella turned to Jacob, "Well, since I'm stuck with you, now, what do you want to do."

"Geez, way to make a guy feel appreciated, Bells."

Bella rolled her eyes at him. She'd felt comfortable with Jacob since the moment she laid eyes on him. He felt familiar. The joking and the bantering back and forth felt familiar too. Now, why wasn't it this easy with Edward?

_The course of true love never did run smooth._ It was a bumpy ride, alright.

"Bella? You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I spaced out a little."

"The old Bella is back, then."

"What?"

"You used to do that all the time. You know, getting lost in thought, daydreaming."

"Really? I did?"

"Yup."

"What else did I do?" Bella asked.

They spent the next hour sitting in the living room, talking about what Bella did and didn't do, her likes and dislikes. Bella found out that she did indeed like cooking. She learned at a young age after years of suffering from her mom's useless attempts at making a decent meal. Someone had to feed the family, right?

She also found out that Jacob's father is her father's best friend, that's why Jacob and her spent so much time together as kids, and then became best friends, themselves.

"We're not going to spend the entire day here, are we?" Jacob asked.

"Um, why? Do you want to go somewhere?"

He grinned showing Bella his flash white teeth, "Yup. I have something in mind."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ugh, what is it with you people and surprises?" She muttered.

"You'll love it, I promise. Now, go get ready, I'll wait for you here."

"What should I wear?" She didn't want to look out of place. She wondered if maybe he was taking her to a flashy restaurant like Edward did.

"Just wear something casual and comfortable, nothing too flashy." And there went her restaurant theory. Where will he be taking her then? She had to wait and see, she guessed.

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you so much for being patient with me and for reviewing and sticking with this story even though I suck at updating regularly.**

**If you like fun E/B stories that ARE updated regularly check out my other story 'Starstruck' …I'm only 3 chapters away from finishing it.**

**Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Jake, what's the big secret? Just tell me where we're going."

"Nope."

Bella sighed in frustration. She'd been at this for half an hour, trying to convince Jacob to tell her where he was taking her, but to no avail. They'd been driving for quite some time and he hadn't given her a clue. Bella felt her patience slipping. She really hated surprises.

"Well, at least tell me if we're close."

"We're close." He answered, vaguely. Again.

Bella continued her fidgeting in silence.

A few minutes later Jacob parked the car in front of a local Karaoke club called New Moon. Oh boy.

"Um, Jacob? This is a Karaoke bar."

"Yeah, I know." He grinned.

"What are we doing here?"

"Consider it a blast from the past. We used to come to this bar together all the time."

"We did?"

"Yup. You used to love singing on stage. You had a great voice actually."

Bella snorted, "I highly doubt that."

Jacob laughed, "And that's exactly what you said whenever I complimented your voice. You never change, do you, Bella?"

Bella smiled, "Guess not." She shrugged.

They went inside and Bella looked around. The place looked pretty cozy. It was the kind of place she felt she could visit more than once and feel comfortable in. Jacob led her to a corner booth. Bella slid in first and Jacob followed. He sat too close for Bella's comfort, but she assumed that that's how it's always been so she didn't move away so she wouldn't offend him.

They ordered some drinks and they talked and laughed at some of the lame performances some people gave, some of them being intentionally lame. Bella was having a lot of fun up until Jacob started asking her to sing.

"Come on Bella, for old time's sake?"

"No, Jacob. I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. I don't even know any songs."

"Yes, you do. Just give it a try, please?"

Bella sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll go, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to take your turn too."

Jacob, confident as always, shrugged easily. "Sure."

Bella walked hesitantly towards the pianist who plays the songs for the singers. She whispered in his ear and then stepped on stage.

The music started and Bell stepped towards the microphone. The lights were blinding, so she could barely see Jacob's silhouette. She took a deep breath and started singing.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

**Bella's voice shook a little bit but she regained her breath.**

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck_

_But things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

**Clapping and singing along began. Every one in the bar seemed to be enjoying Bella's performance.**

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I might get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

**By then Bella was full out shaking her hips to the music and having the time of her life. No wonder Jacob said she loved Karaoke bars.**

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Thunderous applause began and Bella grinned bowed to her audience.

"Woohoo! Go Bella!" She could hear Jacob shout but she still couldn't see him.

When the applause finally died down, Bella headed back to their table and smirked at Jacob.

"Your turn." She said.

Jacob grinned evilly. He walked to the stage but not without dragging Bella behind him.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Bella cried out.

"You'll see." He simply said and whispered to the pianist. This time the guy brought out his guitar which made Bella more curious about Jacob's choice of song. He pulled her to a chair that was on stage and sat her down on it. The music began.

Oh my God, was Jacob actually going to serenade her? Bella blushed at the thought.

He finally began singing.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

**Okay, that's not so bad is it? Bella thought. The audience clapped along with the music and Jacob's voice was actually amazing.**

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment baby sing with me_

_I love peace for melody_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate _

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Scooch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

**Oh no. He was taking that song too literally. He'd actually moved closer and was now in the process of nibbling her ear! Bella's face turned tomato red. The audience seemed to love the show though as their applause got even louder.**

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_Please don't, please don't, please don't_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Cause our time is short_

_This oh this this is out fate, I'm yours_

As soon as the song was over Bella walked off stage and grabbed her purse from their table then headed outside.

"Bella, Bella wait!" Jacob called out. Bella kept walking to the car then cursed the fact that she'd let Jacob drive her here. Now she couldn't drive away.

''Bella, come on. What did I do?"

"You really don't know?" She hissed angrily.

"No, I don't."

"You know what? I just want to go home, Jacob. Just drive me home, now." She needed to see Edward.

"Not until you tell me what I did."

Bella spun around angrily, "You really don't know? How about groping me on stage in front of all these people? I trusted you, Jake. Edward trusted you. How could you do this?"

"Jesus, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it this way, I swear. I just got swept up in the moment. Please, forgive me. It'll never happen again."

"Fine, Jacob. Just get me home, please."

Jacob looked grim as he led me back to the car and drove all the way back to my house. As soon as he stopped, Bella ran inside and called out for Edward.

"Hey, what's going on? Is everything okay?" He asked as he came out of his study.

Bella ran into his arms and he hugged her back.

"It's okay now." She said.

* * *

**(A/N): I know I promised some of you that there would be more Edward in this chapter but that's how the story went since I wanted to update early. But, there will be more Edward nest time for sure so please don't give up! :)**

**The two songs I used are Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and I'm Yours by Jason Mraz! They're two of my all time favoriet songs :) **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Tell me what you think of Jacob now. Isn't it just typical of him to take advantage of a situation like that? :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Hey, hey. What happened? Are you okay?" Edward asked, worried as Bella threw herself in his arms.

"I'm fine. I just missed you." Bella burrowed herself closer to her husband.

Edward chuckled, "If this is going to be your reaction every time, then I'll make sure to send you out with Jacob more often.

At the mention of Jacob, Bella shuddered.

Edward's body tensed immediately, "What did he do?"

"Nothing, Edward. Let's just get inside."

"What did he do, Bella?" Edward insisted.

Bella started telling him what happened and she could feel his muscles getting more tense with each word.

"That asshole! I swear the next time I see him, I'm going to smash his face to pieces." He said as soon as she was done.

Bella jerked back. She'd never seen Edward react like that before. Is that what a jealous husband sounded like? It was hot, she had to admit.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Edward asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"No reason. Well, except for the fact that my husband is very hot when he's angry."

Edward started smirking but then he scowled instead, "You're not distracting me with your flirting, woman."

Bella leaned up to kiss him, "Really? I'm not?"

"Well, maybe just a little." He admitted.

"You're insulting my flirting skills, husband. I'm hurt."

"Well, heaven forbid that I do that." And with that he scooped her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Needless to say, all thoughts of Jacob were forgotten for the rest of the night.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bella woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon. Mrs Stevens is an angel sent from heaven, she thought. She got out of bed as slowly as she could so as not to wake Edward and trudged downstairs as fast as she could. Her stomach was growling loudly. It's been more than twelve hours since she last ate.

"Hey, Mrs Stevens." Bella greeted the older woman.

"Good morning, Bella. How was your night?"

Bella immediately blushed at the thought of what she and Edward did the night before. Mrs Stevens smirked at Bella then went on with her work.

"Last night was…okay. Breakfast smells great. Can I help with anything?"

"No, you just sit yourself down. It'll be done in a minute." She protested.

Edward came down after a few minutes. He walked over to Bella, bent down and kissed her neck.

"Morning." He mumbled.

"Morning." She smiled. How adorable was he?

"You know, we really have to stop that annoying habit of yours."

Bella frowned, "What habit?"

"The habit of waking up and leaving me all alone every morning. I cannot tolerate that any longer."

Remember angry Edward? Yeah, caveman Edward is even sexier.

"I'll make sure never to do that again." Bella said.

"Good." Edward grinned.

They ate their breakfast while bantering back and forth, while Mrs. Stevens snickered in the background.

"I have to head to the office for a little while today, is that okay, sweetheart?"

"Sure, you didn't arrange for another babysitter though, have you?" Bella grimaced.

Edward chuckled, "Not today."

"Afterwards I was thinking we could go out for a bit." He went on.

"How about we stay here and I cook you dinner?"

"Sounds great. I'll go get ready. The sooner I leave the sooner I can get back to my lovely wife and her awesome cooking."

Bella blushed as usual. Edward kissed her cheek and then went to get ready.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jacob was hanging out in his hotel room brooding and watching TV. He didn't have his own apartment due to his touring schedule that required that he travel all over the country. So hotels were his home and had been for the past two years. Jacob missed the sense of stability he had in his life before he got signed. He missed going back home and having someone there waiting for him. He missed Bella. The last time he had any sense of belonging in his life was when he was with her.

She meant the world to him and now is his opportunity to get her back.

A loud knock on his hotel room door interrupted Jacob's thoughts. He got up to answer it and as soon as he pulled it open he found himself thrown to the floor.

_What the hell?_ He thought.

"That was for molesting my wife."

Edward. Great. Just great.

"So, Bella told you what happened, huh?"

"No, she didn't. But she talks in her sleep."

Jacob smirked evilly, "Yeah, I remember."

Edward punched him again. He had it coming.

"If you ever _ever_ come near my wife again, I will end you. Do you understand?" Edward sneered.

"I'll talk to her whenever I want." Jacob challenged him.

"We'll see about that." Edward replied and the he turned around and left Jacob lying there on the floor with blood trickling down his face.

Well, that was such a great wake up call, Jacob thought sardonically.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Edward did need to go to the office that morning; he just needed to take care of the Jacob situation first. He should've known better. The solution to getting his wife's memory back was _not_ by letting her hang out with her ex-boyfriend and hopefully soon to be ex-best friend. He'd find another way. Any other way but that. He couldn't lose her; he'd just gotten her back for crying out loud.

Edward used the time he spent at work to clear his mind of all thoughts of Jacob. He had a beautiful wife to get back to and she was probably preparing their dinner at that very moment.

He wrapped up his business as soon as he could and then headed home to Bella.

Home sweet home, indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I don't deserve it but please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Eighteen**

A few days went by and Bella still hadn't told Edward about Jacob. She hadn't heard from Jacob since that day and Edward hadn't asked her about what happened since then, so she saw no reason to bring it up. It would only make Edward angry and she just wanted some peace in their lives for a while. She'd had enough drama to last her a lifetime.

Edward has been great lately, not that he was ever anything but amazing, but it was like he took it up a notch. He brought her breakfast in bed more than once, he took her out to dinners, movies, picnics. He was going for the whole nine yards. She really appreciated all that, but it also made her a bit nervous. Don't they always say that whenever your husband showers you with gifts or pays too much attention to you, it probably means that he's hiding something? But what could Edward possibly be hiding? Is it something bad? Is it about the surgery?

They hadn't talked about that yet and the waiting was making Bella nervous. In short, there were a lot of reasons for her to be apprehensive lately, and sitting ideally at home while Edward was at work wasn't helping. She went out shopping with Alice a couple of times but it wasn't really helping. Besides, she found out that she hated shopping. She hated all the aimless wandering about all day for seemingly no purpose whatsoever. If she wanted to buy something, she'd just head to the store where that particular item was being sold, buy it, and get out. Simple as that, as much as Alice tried to convince her otherwise.

Alice was a whole other topic all together. Bella completely understood why Alice had been, and still was, her best friend. She's basically everything that Bella is not. Alice is talkative where Bella is quiet, she's out-going where Bella is shy and she's adventurous where Bella reserved. It's like Bella could live vicariously through her. She loved it. On one of their shopping expeditions, Alice filled Bella in on her relationship with Jasper, how they'd met in college and instantly clicked. They'd been inseparable ever since. They've been married for two years now and were thinking of having a baby soon. Wow, a baby. That definitely got Bella thinking.

Had Edward and her ever talked about that? Should she ask him? Did she even want children at this point? Well, she'd love to have children, but does she really want to have them now? Before she got a chance to get my memory back? What if she never got it back again to begin with?

Bella's line of thought was starting to give her a minor panic attack. She needed to make a decision about the surgery soon or it was going to drive her crazy. She needed more information about the whole thing. She needed to talk to Dr Webber. And she needed to do it behind Edward's back. Ugh, she felt guilty already! But she needed to do this without any pressure. She had to make a damn decision.

So, Bella called up Dr. Webber and scheduled an appointment for the next day. Now, what to say to Edward?

Shopping? No, she'd been complaining to him about the shopping sprees that Alice dragged her on, so that would not work. Visiting her parents? But what if he calls her there and finds out she lied?

Damn it, why was lying so damn difficult?

Correction: Lying to _Edward_ was difficult.

Well, she had to do it anyway.

"Edward?" She called out that night while they were lying together in bed.

"Hmm?" Edward mumbled, half asleep.

"You might not find me here when you get back from work tomorrow, I'll be going out for a while."

"Oh? Are you going out with Alice again?"

"Uh, no. I'm…I was thinking of looking for a job." She said quickly.

"What?" Edward asked.

"It's just that…sitting at home is driving me crazy, Edward. I have to do _something._ I don't even know why I didn't have a job before."

"Uh, you did." Edward admitted, so quietly that if she hadn't concentrated she might've missed it.

"What? Why haven't you told me about it before?"

"I, uh, wanted to have you to myself for a while?"

"Seriously, Edward? You could've told me and I still would've taken leave of absence, I mean I probably won't even remember what I'm supposed to do even if I went back."

"You were fucking brilliant, Bella. You could do it no matter what the circumstances were."

''And you don't think it's unfair that you haven't told me? Jesus, Edward." She practically screamed. She got out of bed and started pacing angrily back and forth.

"What did I do, anyway?" She asked.

Edward had the decency to look ashamed, "You were chief editor in one of the biggest publishing houses in Washington."

Bella thought about that piece of information for a bit. Did she know anything about editing? Nothing came to mind. She felt tears sting her eyes. Well, there went her perfect job. And her excuse to go see Dr. Webber.

Edward got up and walked towards Bella, "Hey, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Please, just don't cry."

"Don't come near me." She hissed, "I thought we were over this Edward? I thought we were done with you trying to control my life and make decisions for me."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I promise it will not happen again."

"Why haven't they asked about me?" Bella stopped pacing long enough to ask. "I've been gone for over a month and they haven't even bothered to ask where I was?"

Edward looked down suddenly and refused to look Bella in the eye.

"Edward, what did you do?"

"I might've told them that you quit."

Bella was stunned into silence. "You did what?" She asked finally.

"Bella just listen to me, you were distraught over the accident and losing your memory, I didn't want you to have the pressure of maintaining a job on top of all of that."

"That's not a damn excuse, Edward. You can't just do something like that behind my back."

"I know, baby, I know. I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking back then, I was so damn worried about you."

"Don't, just don't make up any more excuses. I'm tired of this."

"Okay, I won't. Just come back to bed, Bella. We can talk about this tomorrow morning, okay?"

"No, I can't even look at you now Edward."

Bella was so angry at that moment that she couldn't think straight.

"I have to get out of here." She mumbled more to herself than to Edward, but her herd her alright.

"What? Where are you going?" He asked frantically.

She started gathering some clothes into bag and the got some clothes to change into.

"I don't know, I just need to leave right now before I do or say something that I might regret."

"Okay, just wait until morning, Bella. It's too late right now. Just wait until morning and I'll drive you wherever you want to go."

"No, I'll call for a cab."

"What? Bella, are you… are you leaving me?" The thought dawned on Edward that she might actually be leaving for good. He felt his heart constrict in his chest. No, she couldn't do that, could she?

"I don't … know, okay? I'll be staying with Alice for a while."

Bella had gotten dressed by then. Man, she was fast. Edward grabbed her hand and tried to stop her from walking out.

"Wait, Bella, please don't go. I'll do anything. I can call them right now and they'll hire you back right away."

"Great, just what I need. My husband forcing people to hire me." She said, sarcastically. "Just let me go Edward, I'll call you when I get there, okay?" She promised, grudgingly.

He loosened his hold on her a bit and she took advantage and rushed outside. Luck was on her side as she found a cab passing by. She stopped it and got in.

"Where to, miss?" The cab driver asked.

Bella gave him Alice's address as she remembered it from the day they hung out together at her house. The cab pulled away from the curb and started moving. Bella looked back to find Edward standing on their door step, still in his night clothes, watching her leave. He looked…devastated.

That's when it finally hit Bella. She just left her husband. She walked out on _Edward._

Tears started pouring down immediately and she couldn't stop them.

Atleast, now she could go see Dr. Webber without having to lie to Edward right?

Bella cried harder.

Oh God, what had she done?

* * *

**(A/N): See? I can update fast...sometime :D **

**Thanks so much for sticking with this story! I really appreciated! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Love you guys! You Rock!**

**So what did you think of this one? Are you angry at Edward? Or are you angry at Bella?**

**What do you think will happen next?**


	20. Chapter 19

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Bella? Honey, wake up. It's three o'clock in the afternoon."

Bella woke up feeling disoriented. Where was she? Where was Edward?

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella. It's me, remember? You came here last night after you had a fight with Edward?"

Bella's heart sank to the pit of her stomach. She remembered now. She wished she hadn't.

"Right." She muttered.

"Are you ready to talk about it now? You were so distraught last night and you were crying so hard that I couldn't understand a word you said. And by the time you stopped crying, you were so exhausted that you practically passed out on the bed when I brought you up here."

"Sorry about that." Bella apologized. "I didn't mean to disturb you and Jasper. I promise, I'll be out of here as soon as I can."

"What the hell are you talking about, Bella? You're not bothering anyone and you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. Actually, I'm going to make sure that you never leave now. My BFF is staying at my house! We can have sleepovers every night!" Alice squealed at the end.

Bella felt herself smiling. Trust Alice to be the only one capable of bringing Bella out of her funk.

"So, I brought you a cup of hot tea with some milk, just the way you like it."

"Thanks, Alice. What would I do without you?"

"You'd be just fine. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Bella."

Bella knew that Alice had something that she was trying to say, but Bella's brain was too sluggish from exhaustion to attempt to find out what Alice wanted to say exactly.

"Come on, get up, you've been asleep for more than sixteen hours, already! You can take a shower and I'll lay out some clothes for you."

"Uh, I brought some clothes with me."

"Come on, Bella. Don't deny me the chance of dressing you up, pleeeaaase?"

"Alice you dress me up every time we go shopping together."

Alice pouted. Bella rolled her eyes. There was no arguing with Alice when it came to clothes.

"Fine, you can dress me up."

"Yay." Alice squealed, again.

Bella chuckled softly and shook her head. She got up to take her shower.

* * *

Gone.

She's gone.

Bella is gone.

Edward had been sitting in the same chair in his study since the night before. He hadn't slept all night. He could not believe that Bella had just packed up and left. After everything they've been through, how could she just leave like that because of one argument? Why would she do that?

Okay, so he had made a mistake. He shouldn't have done what he did, but what other choice did he have? He knew how stubborn Bella was and he knew that she'd insist on going back to work as soon as possible. Damn it, what else could he have done?

He almost went out of his mind with worry after the accident. Couldn't she understand that? Couldn't she understand that he was doing it for her own good?

He needed to talk to her, but she wouldn't answer her phone. He tried calling Alice but she says that Bella needs space. For how long? Damn it, it's only been a few hours and he's already going out of his mind. How much longer can he wait before he completely lose control?

He could here the phone ringing but he didn't bother getting up to answer it. It couldn't be Bella, and he wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone else right now. The answering machine beeped signaling a message. Damn annoying people who just couldn't leave him in peace.

"Yo, Edward. It's Jasper, man. I know you're there, Edward, so pick up the damn phone. No? You don't want to know what Bella's doing right now? Okay, then I guess I'll talk to you later."

Edward was out of his seat in a flash and running as fast as he could to get to the phone.

"Hello? Jasper? You still there?"

Oh, God. He hoped he was.

He could here Jasper chuckling on the other end. Bastard. He had played him and Edward had fallen for it.

"So, you are still live, huh?"

"Get to the point Jasper, how is she?"

"What, no hello or how are you to you best friend? I'm hurt."

"Jasper." Edward said in a warning tone.

"Fine, fine. Geez you're touchy these days. She's okay as far as I can tell. Her and Alice have been locked up in her room for some time now. I'm guessing Bella is spilling the beans. What the hell did you do, man?"

Edward grimaced, remembering how idiotic he had been. "It's a long story." He sighed.

'Well, I've got time. It seems like I won't be getting my girlfriend back for a while, so I might as well waste my time with you."

"Gee, thanks for all your support, Jasper. I wouldn't know what to o without you." Edward muttered sarcastically.

"Anytime, man. Anytime.'' Jasper replied in kind. "So, spill. What the hell did you do that made your wife run away from you in the middle of the night? Did you…uh, I hat to ask this but did something happen between you and Tanya?"

"What? Jesus, no! I would never do that to Bella."

"I know, man. I know, I was just checking. We all know how persistent Tanya can be when she's after something she wants."

"I don't care how persistent Tanya is. Bella is my wife and I love her. Damn it, I'm crazy about her. I could never betray her like that."

"Okay, okay, I believe you. But if that's not it then what did you do?"

Edward spent the next couple of minutes telling Jasper what had happened and what he's done to drive Bella away like that.

"You know, Edward. I always thought between you, me and Emmett, you were the smartest, but thanks a lot for proving me wrong. You've just proved how idiotic you are."

"I know, okay? You don't need to tell me that. I regretted what I did the moment I did it. I know how much Bella loved her job. I just, I wasn't thinking back then. I was a mess."

Jasper sighed, "I can't imagine what it must've been like for you, almost losing your wife like that. I mean, if it had been Alice, I…" He couldn't go on, the thought alone was too horrible to contemplate.

"But, I still don't think that was enough reason for Bella to leave like that. Something else must've happened." Jasper went on.

"I don't know what happened. I've been on my best behavior lately. If anything else happened, then it wasn't because of me."

"Well, either way you have to come talk to her."

"I want to, trust me, but Alice said she needs space."

"Honestly, Edward, have I not taught you anything about the female psyche? When a woman says she needs space, it always means she needs you to come running to her bearing gifts. Preferably jewelry."

"Bella doesn't really like jewelry. She doesn't like anything ostentatious at all." Edward smiled. His wife was truly one of a kind.

"Well, what does she like, then?"

"Books." Edward replied matter-of-factly. Bella loved books. She could spend half her day doing nothing but reading if she ever got a chance. That was the reason why she was so good at her job as editor.

"Well, there you go then." Jasper said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." A plan started to formulate inside Edward's head. He was getting his wife back no matter what. He hung up with Jasper after thanking him and started making a few calls I order to set the plan in motion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bella had just finished telling Alice what happened.

"I can't believe Edward would do that to you. The nerve of him," Alice said angrily.

"I know, right?"

"Well, you're not going to sit here pining for him until he decides to come to his senses." Alice decided.

"I'm not?" That was exactly what Bella had planned to do.

"No, you're not. You, my friend, are getting your job back."

Bella smiled. Aside from Alice's tendency to shop to death, Bella had to admit that her best friend was a godsend.

* * *

**(A/N): Updated early again! Yay me! :D**

**Tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Twenty**

Thirty six hours, thirty four minutes and fifty seconds. That's how long it's been since Edward last saw Bella. It was pure torture. He had a plan, though. He hoped to God it would work. And if it doesn't…Well, if it doesn't then he's screwed.

While Edward was contemplating the best way with which he can get his wife back, Bella sat in her parent's living room telling them everything that had happened.

"He did what?" Renee almost shouted, after Bella was done talking. "How could he do that to you? I thought Edward was smarter than that."

"Yeah, well, I thought so too."

"Renee," Charlie spoke up, "Aren't you being too hard on the guy?"

"What?" Renee turned her anger towards Charlie. "How could you say that after what he did to your daughter? You men are all the same." And she stormed out of the room.

Charlie chuckled quietly, "And that, Bells, is where you get your rash behavior from."

"I'm not rash." Bella exclaimed.

"Yeah, you are, sweetheart. Otherwise, you'd understand that your husband was trying to look out for you and give him another chance."

"You think he was looking out for me by lying to me? It's bad enough that I can't remember anything about my life, but for him to intentionally withhold information that could actually help me recover? How can I believe that he even cares about me after that?"

Charlie leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. His position implied that he was about to say something important.

"You see, Bells," He began, "Men just don't think the way women do. We usually live in the moment and we rarely think about the consequences of our actions, we think on a very basic level, besides the fact that women are far more intelligent, of course."

Bella smiled ruefully, "Dad, are you trying to butter me up?"

"Is it working?" He grinned.

"A little bit." Bella admitted.

"Just give him a second chance, Bells. After everything you both have been through, that's the least you can do, right now."

"Okay, now you're making me feel guilty and I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"I know you didn't, sweetheart. But marriage is about compromise, besides, sometimes you just have to let it go or you won't be able to move forward."

Bella was silent for a minute.

"Okay Bells, let me ask you this. Do you still love him?"

Did she? Bella's heart fluttered as she remembered waking up beside him every morning. The walks they took in the park. Her making her breakfast in bed.

She nodded slowly.

"Good. Can you imagine life without him?"

Life without Edward? Bella's heart tightened and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"No, I can't" She replied.

"Well then problem solved, isn't it?"

"But dad I can't just go back home and pretend as if nothing happened."

"I don't expect you to. In fact I'm thinking Edward will beat you to it. Knowing him, he'll be here in a few hours begging your forgiveness."

"Really?" Bella asked, hopeful.

"Really. That guy is head over heels in love with you. If he wasn't, I wouldn't be trying to convince you to take him back now, would I?"

"Guess not." Bella smiled.

Renee came back right then looking a bit calmer than before.

"What did he tell you? He convinced you to forgive Edward didn't he?" She asked pointing to Charlie.

Bella nodded, amused at her mother's reaction.

Renee huffed, "Men! They always stick together, don't they?"

Bella and Charlie threw their heads back and laughed.

Bella decided to stay the night at her parents' house, instead of driving back to Alice's. She went up to her room to get ready for bed and started looking around, curiously. The room wasn't very girly, which made sense to Bella. It had a single bed to one side beneath a window, a desk that was littered with a few papers and an ancient computer. It felt so familiar, yet she couldn't remember ever being there before. Feeling a bout of frustration coming on like it always did whenever Bella faced a road block like this one, Bella just got into bed and tried to clear her mind so that she could get some sleep.

An hour passed and Bella was still awake. She kept rolling from side to side, trying to get comfortable, but it seemed impossible at the moment. She'd gotten so used to sleeping next to Edward and now she couldn't even spend one night without him? How pathetic is that? Well, she had brought this on her self by leaving the way she did. She'd just gotten so mad that she couldn't think straight, plus the frustration that had been building up since the moment she opened her eyes in that hospital bed and found out she couldn't even remember who she was. All that had accumulated and she'd blown up in Edward's face. Poor Edward, she'd put him through a lot.

Charlie was right. She'd completely over reacted. She needed to make this right.

Feeling suddenly invigorated, Bella threw the covers back and got out of bed. She raced down the stairs and grabbed a coat and headed outside to her car, but before she could open the door and get in, a pair of flashlights blinded her for a moment. Another car was coming down the driveway, but Bella couldn't see who it was because of the blinding flashlights. After the car was parked, the driver turned the engine off, hence turning those damn lights off too. For a second they were both shrouded in darkness, until Bella's eyes got accustomed to the dark. She gasped. A silver Volvo!

"Edward?" She called out, hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's me. Thank God you're still awake. I need to talk to you, Bella." He took a step closer and Bella realized he was wearing a tux. Why was he dressed so formally? Was he at a business party? Without her?

"Talk about what?"

"Do you want to talk inside? It's freezing out here."

"Here's fine." She replied curtly. Here she was pining over the guy and he'd been having the time of his life without her. How could she be so stupid?

"Um, okay. What were you doing out here anyway? Did you here my car coming up?" He asked.

"No, I just needed some fresh air." Liar! A voice inside her head screamed. She'd been seconds away from driving back to their house and begging his forgiveness. Thank God she hadn't done that.

"Why are _you_ here?" She asked, impatient to know what it was he wanted to talk to her about that couldn't wait until the next morning.

"I miss you, Bella." He said in a voice so sad and broken that she was tempted to run to him and try to comfort him in any way possible. But she held herself back.

"Okay," She whispered back. She wrapped her arms around her waist, but not to protect herself from the cold, it was to hold herself to together so she would not fall apart right there and then.

"Bella, you're cold let's just go inside."

"Just say whatever you came here to say, Edward."

He took a deep breath, "I love you, Bella. I always have and always will. I need you to give me a second chance, please."

"How do I know that you won't do anything like this ever again?"

"Bella, you need to understand something. I'm used to having control over everything. I'm also used to calling the shots. It's been that way my whole life. Until I met you, ofcoarse. You turned my world upside down. Nothing was ever the same anymore. It took me a while to get used to being in a relationship where I didn't have total control, and when…the accident happened, it threw me in a tail spin all over again. I wanted to have some of that control back. I needed to feel like everything was going to be okay. Right now, it seems like it was the stupidest thing I could've done, but you have to understand that back then I wasn't even thinking clearly, Bella. My only focus was to get you to open your eyes again."

Bella's heart melted at his words. Edward could sense her softening and he immediately took advantage. He stepped closer to Bella and wrapped his arms around her. Bella tensed for a moment and then gradually began to melt into his embrace. She'd missed him so much.

"So, am I forgiven?" Edward asked, impatient for her response.

"Before I answer that I need to ask you something." She mumbled into his jacket.

"Shoot."

She looked up at him, "Why the hell are you wearing a tux?"

Edward grinned, "Well, that brings me to the second reason why I'm here."

"Oh, so you're not just here to grovel and beg for my forgiveness?" Bella teased him.

Edward chuckled, "Actually the second reason is still part of the groveling."

"Okay, then you may proceed." She allowed, grinning.

Edward laughed and leaned down to kiss her lips quickly. "I love it when you're cheeky."

Bella's lips tingled. The man knew how to turn her legs to jelly.

"Go on then, what's the second reason?" Bella prompted him.

"Impatient, are we?"

"Yes." She almost yelled.

Instead of explaining, Edward simply took something out of his pocket. It was too dark for Bella to see, but when he kneeled down on one knee, she got an idea.

"Isabella Cullen, I promise to love you every day of forever. Will you marry me?"

Bella gaped at him, "Um, we kind of already are married, Edward."

"So? Ever heard of renewing your vows? Plus, this way you'll get to remember our wedding." He said softly.

Bella's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe that he was doing this for her.

"Bella? You're kind of worrying me over here." He said, nervously when she'd been quiet for a while.

"Yes." She said finally.

"Really?"

"Really." She nodded vigorously.

Edward stood up quickly and crushed Bella into a hug. As though that wasn't enough for him, he picked her up and started twirling her around.

"Edward, put me down." Bella laughed.

"Nope, I like you just where you are." He said as he was holding her a few inches above the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The man was irresistible.

"So, I guess we're getting married…again" Bella said as they broke up for air.

Edward grinned, "Yes, we are."

* * *

**(A/N): That's probably my favorite chapter so far, so please let me know what you thought of it!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed or favorited my story! You guys rock!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Bella looked at herself in the mirror, not believing what she saw in front of her. Alice was truly a miracle worker. She actually managed to turn plain-old Bella into an actual Swan, pun intended.

Bella had left all the wedding arrangements to her, including the dress, shoes, make-up…etc. The dress was completely gorgeous. Although, Alice picked it out, Bella had made one specification. Nothing flashy or white. Yeah, it sounded crazy, what bride did not want to wear a white wedding gown? But Bella wasn't a new bride. She'd been in a white dress before, even though she couldn't remember it, she'd seen the photos. Bella just felt like doing something different this time around. After all, _she_ was different this time around.

So, Alice had bought a silver dress instead. A beautiful dress that made her look almost like a princess. She'd bought accessories to go along with it, but the most precious accessory she wore was the one Edward had given her. The promise ring, as Edward had called it. He said that it presented his promise to love her forever. How sweet was that? He also had one sentence inscribed inside it, "Semper Fidelis." Latin for always faithful. Perfect.

Bella was so nervous. She hated knowing that all eyes would be focused on her during the ceremony. How Alice managed to pull all this together in a matter of days was beyond her. They were not going to do it in a church but in their own backyard. Alice had hired a wedding planner known for her efficiency and getting the job done as fast as possible, but even she almost fainted when she was told that she had a maximum of one week to get everything together.

Needless to say, none of them had gotten much sleep since then.

Bella snapped back to reality when Alice knocked and came in.

"Wow, Bella you look amazing!" She practically bounced.

"All thanks to your magic touch, Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes, "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that you're a natural beauty? I mean, how many people have you heard of who can look this good with minimal amount of make-up?"

Beside her magic touch, Alice was also an amazing ego booster.

"Thanks, Alice." Bella blushed.

"Anytime, now let's get you to your anxious groom as soon as possible, he's about to drive Jasper up the wall with how nervous he is."

"He's…nervous?"

"Ofcoarse, he is! It's his wedding, isn't it?"

"Vow renewal." Bella corrected her.

"Potato, potaato." Alice snickered.

Then Alice led her outside to the door that led to the backyard. Charlie was waiting for me inside.

"You look beautiful, Bells." Charlie smiled.

"Thank you." She replied.

Bella felt a sense of déjà-vu that made her tense for a bit.

Scenes flash in front of Bella's eyes. Her standing this way before, waiting to walk down the aisle to Edward. It was all a blur with no concrete images. Just a feeling. Bella tried not to get her hopes up too much, everyone got déjà-vus every once in a while. It was no big deal, right?

Alice and Charlie began to notice how tense Bella has become.

"You okay, Bells?" Charlie asks worriedly.

Bella tries to answer but she's too busy hyperventilating.

"Oh my God, Bella, sweetie, you have to relax." Alice tries to calm her down.

"E-e-dward!" Bella says between gasps.

Alice gets the hint and runs outside to get him.

"Bella? Baby, what's wrong?" Bella could hear his voice and she really tried to calm down enough to answer him but couldn't.

Edward took her in his arms and started rubbing her back, soothingly. He moves them back and forth slowly as if they're dancing and he starts…singing?

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and _

_just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

During the song, Bella's heartbeat slowed down gradually and she started to breathe better. By the time he was done Bella was calm and collected.

"You used to love that song." He whispers in her ear.

"I did?" She asks. He nods against her hair.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Charlie asks and Bella turns to look at him.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine now."

"Well, I'll uh wait outside then, just call for me when it's done, okay?"

They nod and he steps outside.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Edward finally asked.

"I-uh I think I was remembering something, maybe."

"Really? What were you remembering?" Edward asks trying not to sound too excited.

"Our wedding."

Edward's heart starts beating faster, "H-how did you see it? I mean do you remember everything?"

"N-no, it was just a feeling, like I've been in this situation before, my dad walking me down the aisle and giving me away to you and all…I don't really remember _everything_ that happened. Sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Bella. We know it's going to take some time."

Bella remained quiet. She didn't want to bring up the surgery now, not today. Today should be perfect. For him more than for her, he deserves perfect.

"Come on; let's go get married…again." Bella grinned as Edward.

Edward looked a bit reluctant to let go of her. She smiled in an effort to reassure him. He let go of her slowly and headed outside to call her father in so they can begin but no before kissing her passionately enough to make her toes curl.

Charlie came in and walked her down the short aisle towards Edward. During her break down, she hadn't noticed how incredibly handsome he looked in his grey suit. He looked gorgeous. Edward winked at her when he noticed her checking him out, Bella's smile grew, tonight was bound to be interesting.

They exchanged their vows and the rings and then were pronounced husband and wife…again. They kissed briefly. Bella pulled away quickly because she was afraid of getting too carried away in front of all the guests who included her parents, in-laws and their close group of friends.

After the ceremony was over, the wedding planner led them inside for the reception. They all had dinner and then the dancing started. Edward led Bella to the middle of the dance floor and they started moving to the music. Ofcoarse, Edward had to hold Bella close to prevent her tendency from tripping over any flat surface.

They both lost themselves in each other and the music. Bella rested her head on Edward's chest and he rested his on her head. After a few minutes they were joined on the dance floor by Jasper and Alice and Emmet and Rose.

"Yo, Cullen. Can I cut in?" Emmett asked.

"No." Edward replied curtly, pulling Bella even closer to him.

Bella laughed.

"Come on, Eddie. Can't you spare her for one dance?" Emmett grinned, showing his dimples.

"Don't you have your own wife? Stop trying to steal mine." He said petulantly.

"Edward, it's okay. It's just one dance. I'll be back in your arms before you know it." Bella said.

Edward relinquished his hold on her unwillingly and went to sulk as he leaned against a nearby against the wall.

Emmett started leading Bella into a dance and he was surprisingly light on his feet considering his gigantic size, "So, Bells, how's it going?" He asked.

"I'm good, can't complain."

"I'm really glad you're not dead."

Bella laughed, "Thanks Emmett, I'm really glad I'm not dead too."

"Yeah, imagine how Edward would be without you? The man would be a total wreck and I'd be left to pick up the pieces being his best friend and all."

Bella chuckled, "Yeah, imagine that."

"I mean, the man can't so much as spend a few minutes away from you, it's pretty sad, really." Emmett joked.

They danced for a bit and whenever Bella glanced towards Edward she saw him leaning against the wall scowling at them. It was insanely cute.

When her dance with Emmett was over, Edward was quick to claim her again inciting a chuckle and a "told you so" from Emmett.

They spent the rest of the night dancing, talking and laughing with everyone else. It was exhausting but in a very good way. By the time everyone had left and they finally headed up to their bedroom, Bella could scarcely stand straight. Edward carried her upstairs so she wouldn't fall on her face. He laid her down on the bed then went to change out of his suit, but by the time he got back, Bella was sound asleep.

He smiled at the picture in front of him. Bella laid in her back in bed, in her silver dress, with her chocolate brown hair spread out on the pillow. She looked like an angel. He hated to disturb her but she wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in that dress.

He shook her gently until she woke up and he helped her change. Afterwards, Bella made a move to kiss him.

"Bella you're too tired." He protested.

"No, I'm not. I'm never too tired for you."

That was all he needed to hear before giving in. And that was how they spent the rest of their second wedding night. A night Bella was sure she'd remember this time around.

* * *

**(A/N): REVIEWS make my day! Just thought you should know :D**


	23. Chapter 22

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Can I open my eyes now?" Bella asked for the hundredth time.

"Not yet, sweetheart," Edward answered.

"Well, when can I open them?"

"When we get there, Bella,"

"And where is there, exactly?"

"You're not going to trick me so save your breath." Edward chuckled.

Bella huffed in annoyance. How many times did she tell him that she hated surprises? But he always went to planned one, anyway. He told her, before, that he planned on taking her on a second honeymoon, but she assumed that they'd plan it together. Then, when the wedding day came and he hadn't said anything about it, she assumed that he forgot, or maybe re-considered. But the day after the wedding, she woke up to find that Edward had already packed their bags.

He told her to get some breakfast and then get ready because they had a long way ahead of them. What a way to wake up. She hated being rushed even more than she hated surprises, but Edward seemed so happy about the whole thing that she didn't want to disappoint him.

She was just so annoyed that he wouldn't tell her where they were going!

She huffed again.

"Bella, would you relax? You make it seem like I'm kidnapping you."

"You might be, for all I know." She muttered.

Edward simply laughed and continued driving.

A few minutes later he finally parked someplace that Bella would have been able to see had she not been told not to peek.

Edward got out and cam around to her side to let her out. He turned her a little bit to the right then stopped her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, open your eyes." He whispered close to her ear.

Bella did and she was speechless. In front of her was and beautiful cottage with small windows and a small from yard spread out in front of it.

"Wow," Was all that Bella was capable of saying.

"Wait till you see the inside," Edward said.

He led her to the door, then bent down to grab a key that was under the doormat.

"Mrs Lock, the woman who takes care of this place, left food and drink and everything we'll need for the next few days, since there aren't any supermarkets around." Edward informed her as he opened the door and led her in.

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. It was so quaint and cozy, just the way Bella liked it. Before Bella could cross the threshold, Edward scooped her up in his arms and walked inside while carrying her as though she weighed absolutely nothing.

"Edward, put me down. I can walk, you know." Bella laughed.

"Oh, I know. I just love holding you close." He pulled her tighter to his chest.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as her carried her down a hallway that led to the bedroom. He set her down in front of the closet and told her to get dressed because they were going to go for a walk and explore the area.

Bella was confused, "But, our clothes are still in the car."

Edward grinned, "No, they aren't," And he opened the closet to show Bella rows and rows of clothes that varied from casual to very elegant.

Bella was stunned.

"Is…that for me?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, for the neighbors." He answered sarcastically.

Bella hit his chest playfully, he decided to retaliate by grabbing both of her hands in one of his and using his other hand to tickle her.

"S..…" Bella yelled breathlessly, trying not to laugh.

"Never," He whispered in her ear. Bella stilled, staring into his eyes.

Edward carried her back to the bed and there they spent the next of the day.

The next few days were heavenly for Bella. She spent every waking moment with Edward and she couldn't have been happier.

She loved having him all to herself and she became depressed when it was time for them to get back.

The scene that met them when they walked into the house, however, was so unexpected that for a second, Edward and Bella thought they'd walked into another house by mistake.

Sitting in the living room, laughing and drinking coffee, and leaning into each other as though they were the best of friends since birth, were Carlisle and Mrs. Stevens.

"Dad?" Edward called out, unsure of what the hell was going on.

As soon as Mrs. Stevens caught sight of them she immediately scooted away from Carlisle, then stood up so hastily that she almost fell over. Carlisle quickly stood up and helped her regain her balance.

What was peculiar is that he continued to hold her close afterwards.

What was going on here?

"Dad? What's going on?" Edward voiced Bella's question. "What are you and Mrs Stevens doing here? I gave her the day off."

"Yes, I know. I asked her to meet me here, son. We both needed to talk to you about something." Carlisle said. At that point they were holding hands.

Oh.

_Oh._

U-oh.

Bella had finally caught on to what was about to happen. She glanced at Edward trying to gauge his reaction. He was staring at his father and housekeeper's tangled hands with a look on confusing that was bordering on frustration.

"Uh, I…should go." Bella started to walk away but Carlisle's voice stopped her.

"No, Bella. You're part of this family, you should stay. Please, both of you sit down."

They did. Almost robotically.

"So, dad, mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Edward demanded.

"_Esme_ and I," Carlisle began, calling Mrs. Stevens by her first name, "We've been seeing each other for quite sometime and well…we've decided to get married."

It was deathly quiet for a few seconds.

And then everything exploded at once.

"You're WHAT?" Edward shouted.

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle spoke quietly.

"Edward, sweetheart, please." Bella tried to soothe him, but to no avail.

"How could you do that? How could you tarnish mom's memory like that? And just a few days ago you were still pretending to be the mourning husband, all the while you were already seeing someone else?" He screamed.

Esme's eyes began to water as she saw Edward's reaction.

She told Carlisle that this would happen, but he didn't believe her.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't be the cause of a rift between father and son.

She began to sob as she got up quickly and ran out of the house.

"Esme, wait!" Carlisle called out, but she didn't listen.

He turned to Edward angrily, "How could you do this? I've always been understanding with everything you've done Edward, even if I didn't approve and the _one_ time I ask you to support me, you do _this_?"

Edward was about to respond when his father cut him off.

"That woman is the reason I've been able to breathe for the first time in ten years, Edward. And if she doesn't speak to me again because of what you did tonight, I'll never speak to you again." He said, forcefully before storming out of the house.

"He didn't mean that, Edward." Bella spoke softly a few moments later.

"Yes, he did." Edward muttered sadly, before walking to his study and closing the door behind him.

Bella was left standing alone in the living room.

"Well, the bubble they'd been living in for a few days at the cottage was definitely popped now," she thought, morbidly.

* * *

**(A/N): Sooo? What did you think of the whole Carlisle sub plot? You Like? You Hate?**

**Sorry, I know I was late updating this one, but I had a lot of things going on in the past few weeks, plus I started a new story called 'Living Royal' and it's based on the British Royal Wedding, yeah, I couldn't resist :D So, feel free to check it out!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	24. Author's Note! Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry, I know how annoying it is when you're expecting a chapter and you wind up with an author's not instead. I just needed to tell you guys to have a little patience with me. I know I'm super late in updating but I've been studying for my finals and things just keep piling up that I hardly have anytime to write, but I WILL get the next chapter up soon.**

**Also, I'm planning on writing, at the most, two more chapters before ending the story. I've figured out how I want it to go and I think there's not much to say after that.**

**P.S: Have you guys heard of the new Channing Tatum movie coming out next year? It's called 'The Vow' and the reason I'm mentioning this is because it seems to be the exact same plot as 'Forgotten'! :D How cool is that? :D**

**A friend of mine, DaliaTwiJonas, says I should sue them, though :D I told her I'll just settle for a seat next to Channing Tatum at the premiere :D**

**Seriously though, you guys should check the movie trailer on YouTube, it's really amazing and I think it's going to be a hit :)**

**Sorry for bothering you!**

**D-Twilighter**


	25. Chapter 23

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Bella didn't know what to do. It was like all of a sudden she was doused with a bucket of cold water waking her up from a beautiful dream. Edward had been cooped up in his study for the past two hours stewing over what had happened between him and his father.

Bella wanted to talk to him, to calm him down, but frankly she had no idea what to say. All the memories she had of Edward's past life had been gathered from what she had been told after the accident either by Carlisle or Edward himself.

Bella stood up from her chair next to the window where she'd been sitting. She decided to try and talk to him anyway.

She walked to his study, knocked the door and opened it slowly.

"Edward?" She called out slowly. It was very dark inside that she couldn't even see if he was there or not.

"I don't feel like talking now Bella. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He snapped. Bella finally spotted him sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands.

Her heart broke at the sight of him. She took a cautionary step inside and walked to his desk.

"Edward, I really think we should talk about what happened. Maybe you'll feel better when…"

She was cut off abruptly, "Not now Bella. Didn't you hear what I just said?" Edward shouted. Bella took a startled step back.

"I was just trying to…"

He cut her off again, "Trying to what? Soothe away all my worries? Well, guess what? It's not going to work. All you do is _add_ to my worries."

Bella felt tears prick her eyes, "I'm sorry." She whispered, then she turned and fled the study.

She ran up the stairs trying to get to her room before she broke down and cried her heart out.

How could he say that? She knew that things were not easy lately, but she really thought they were getting better. She even believed they were falling in love all over again.

How wrong she was.

"Bella! Bella, wait!" She heard Edward's voice yell behind her.

She looked back to see him standing at the foot of the stairs staring longingly at her.

That was a big mistake to make while running up the long flight of stairs. Unfortunately Bella only figured that out as she slipped before reaching the last step and tumbled down the stairs.

"Bella!" Edward's anguished scream was the last thing she heard before her world turned black.

"Bella!" Edward's blood ran cold as he watched his wife tumble down the large staircase and onto the floor.

He ran to her side immediately, praying to God that she was alright. He knelt by her side. She was lying on the floor on her side, one leg on top of the other at an odd angle, her arms over her chest and her hair spread over her face.

Edward's was so scared to move her in case there had been internal damage.

He just needed to know she was still…alive. His heart stuttered at the thought.

"Oh God, Bella. Baby, I'm so sorry. Please, don't leave me baby. I love you." He whispered over and over.

He checked her pulse and found that it was there but weak. He took out his phone and called 911 then his father, totally forgetting about their earlier fight.

Carlisle arrived a few minutes later as well as an ambulance. Bella was loaded to the back of the ambulance and Edward got in with her. Carlisle followed in his car.

When they arrived at the hospital, Bella was taken to the emergency room. Edward and Carlisle paced back and forth in the waiting room until someone could tell them how she was.

"Son, about what happened before.." Carlisle began.

"Not now, Dad. Please, I can't do this now." Edward said.

Carlisle nodded solemnly and walked over to one of the chairs to sit down.

An hour later a doctor finally came out and asked for Bella Cullen's family. Edward and Carlisle stood before him.

"How is she? Is she okay? Is it bad? How bad is it? Did she ask for me?" Edward fired off when question after the other.

"Edward, wait for the man to answer." Carlisle laid a calming hand on his son's shoulder.

Edward pressed his lips together impatiently.

"Mrs Cullen has several fractures along her right arm and her left leg. She has deep bruising all over her body as well as a mild concussion. We're going to run a few tests to be sure that there is not internal damage, but so far she is stable. We'd of course like to keep her overnight for observation and just in case those tests bring us bad news." The doctor fired off in one breath, sensing how impatient Edward was for some news.

"So, she's fine, then?" Edward asked.

"We'll have to wait for the test results, but so far everything seems to be alright."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. She's in room 212, but please try not to wake her. We've given her sedatives for the pain and she needs the rest."

Edward nodded quickly then all but ran to Bella's room, but his stopped midway to look back to his father.

Carlisle nodded encouragingly, indicating that he'd wait for him in the waiting room.

Edward walked on until her reached room 212. He turned the door knob and slowly pushed the door open.

The sight that greeted him brought back so many painful memories that Edward knees almost buckled beneath him.

For the second time in his life, he walks into a hospital room to find his wife bruised, bandaged and fighting for her life.

He walked slowly to her bedside and reached out to envelope her small hand in his large one.

Bella had always joked that his hands were twice the size of hers.

His heart constricted, almost squeezing the breath out of him.

He'd done it again. He'd hurt her again. And this time it wasn't just physically it was emotionally as well.

Would she ever forgive him?

Edward wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. He'd gone too far this time.

He spent the next few hours sitting at his wife's bedside staring at her beautiful face, willing her to wake up.

He needed her to be with him right now.

He needed to talk to her.

He needed to know that she forgave him.

Edward suddenly remembered that his father was still in the waiting room. He got up from his seat next to Bella and his muscles protested against the sudden movement after sitting still for so many hours.

He walked quietly out of the room.

Before he reached the waiting room, the doctor who had treated Bella when she came in called his name.

"Mr Cullen, I have the results of the tests. Would you like to know them now?"

"Yes, please. Is she alright?"

"Yes, from what we can tell, Mrs Cullen is perfectly fine. She just needs to stay in the hospital for a day or two for those fractures, but other than that she's fine. Even the baby is in great shape."

Edward sighed in relief…and then he stilled.

Baby?

He must've said it out loud because the doctor gave him a confused look.

"Yes, Mr Cullen. Didn't you know? Your wife is pregnant."

* * *

**(A/N): Um, better late than never right? :D Sorry again and thanks so much for your patience and your amazing reviews!**

**The next chapter will be the last :(**

**So pleaaaaassssseeee tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

A baby.

They were going to have a baby. In five months!

He didn't know whether to jump with joy or cry in relief.

Bella. He had to talk to Bella.

After thanking the doctor, he slowly walked into Bella's room stopping abruptly when he found her awake.

"Hey, baby." He rushed to her bedside.

"Uh, hey." She tried to get up.

Edward helped her get up and set a pillow behind her back to lean on.

"W-what happened?" She asked slowly looking around.

"Uh, you fell down the stairs. I called 911 and an ambulance brought you here. You were unconscious this whole time. Don't you remember any of that?"

Edward's heart was beating wildly.

_Not again. Please God, not again._

"Yeah, I do. I remember now."

Edward sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I never meant to yell at you. Seeing you so still and lifeless was the second worse moment of my life after the day of the accident…" Edward rambled on but was cut off when Bella spoke.

"Edward! I _remember_."

"Yes, sweetheart, you said that."

"I remember everything!"

Edward's body tensed completely.

"What? What do you mean you remember everything?" His heart was beating too fast and he was fighting against the hope that sprung in his chest with her words.

"I-I think the fall got me my memory back."

"Bella, sweetheart, are you sure? That kind of only happens in movies."

"Yes, I'm sure! You know what, why don't you test me? Ask me anything."

Edward was getting more hopeful by the minute, so he decided to play along.

"Um, okay. When is our wedding anniversary?"

"August 13th." Bella answered right away.

Edward was speechless. He needed further proof, though.

"Your birthday?"

"September 13th."

"_My_ birthday?"

"June 20th. Edward, I can remember." Bella's eyes were filled with tears and by then so were Edward's.

"Jesus, Bella. You're back!" He pulled her close in a fierce hug and breathed her in.

"I was never gone, baby." She held him closer to her.

At the sound of the last word, Edward remembered he had something to tell Bella.

"Um, Bella." He reluctantly pulled away a bit but still held her close. "Did the doctor speak with you before I came in?"

"No, why?"

"There are some news. We- uh…we're um…we're having a baby." He stuttered, afraid of what her reaction will be. It was true that he was ecstatic but they never planned this after all.

"What?" Bella asked faintly.

"We're pregnant, baby." He grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Oh my God. We're having a baby! A baby!" She hugged him again even harder than before.

They both spent the next few hours laughing and then crying together. Laughing because they were so happy and crying also because they were so happy they felt like crying. It was _insane_. But they were both happier than ever.

"God, I'm so sorry about everything I put you through. I can't imagine what it must've been like." Bella apologized.

"Don't, sweetheart. What's happened has happened, let's just put it all behind us. Besides, I'm the one who should apologize for the way I treated you yesterday. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have fallen down the stairs. If anything had happened to you, I would've never forgiven myself."

"Shh," She put a finger against his lips, "You're right, let's put it all behind us." She smiled.

Edward leaned in to kiss her.

A few minutes later he remembered that he had to call for the doctor Webber to tell him about the change in her condition and ask if there was anything that they had to do.

Doctor Webber told him that the only thing they needed to do is take some time off and recuperate. Both of them.

Edward was all for that.

Their families surprised them by visiting a few hours later. Carlisle had called them apparently. Renee and Charlie were frantic with worry at first but quickly calmed down when they heard the happy news that Bella had her memory back _and_ she was pregnant.

Alice who had also come along with Jasper and Emmett, squealed with happiness.

"Oh, please have a girl so I can take her shopping and dress her in cute little outfits."

"No way. They're having a boy who I will teach how to play sports and hook up with girls." Emmett grinned.

"Guys, I don't think it's really up to them." Jasper, the voice of reason, spoke up.

"We're never leaving our child alone with Emmett." Bella whispered jokingly to Edward later on. He laughed.

That night, after the visitors had left the young couple to rest, Bella and Edward snuggled close together on her bed.

"So what do you want more? A boy or a girl?" Bella asked, her head laid over her husband's chest while he held her close.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind a beautiful little girl who looked just like her mother."

"Nope, we're having a cute little boy with his father's bronze hair and green eyes." Bella protested.

"I don't mind either way. As long as you're their mother."

"Well, unless you have a secret mistress hidden somewhere, then I will be the mother of all your future children."

"Nope, no secret mistress." He grinned.

"Whew, what a relief." Bella joked. "Now, let's talk names. I'm thinking Elizabeth if it's a girl and Mason if it's a boy."

"Those a are great names, but they both have to do with me. What about you?"

"I can pick middle names. How about Elizabeth Marie and Mason Charlie."

Edward smiled, "I love them."

"I love you." Bella breathed.

"I love you too." Edward kissed her.

No one could've been happier than those two at that moment. However their happiness when their son was born superseded anything else they'd been through.

**Two Years Later**

"Ma-ma! Mama!" Bella heard her son before she saw him. Mason was always one to make an entrance. That boy definitely liked to be heard.

A few seconds later her came barreling into the kitchen and right into her arms.

"Hey baby! Had a good time with daddy today?"

"Yup. We go park!" He nodded and his head full of bronze hair. As usual his untamed hair was all over the place, just like his father. He was wearing the too expensive for playing around clothes his grandfather Carlisle had bought him. She had accepted them graciously because they were partly a peace offering after he and Edward finally made up. Esme was considered part of the family now. She and Carlisle had gotten married a few months back and were happier than ever.

"That's great baby!" She kissed his cheek.

"Hey, buddy, be careful with your mommy. She's carrying precious cargo." Edward strolled into the kitchen.

He walked up to Bella and kissed her while palming her protruding belly.

"Pessoss cago?" Mason asked, clueless about what his parents were talking about.

"Yup," Edward crouched next to him. "She's carrying your little sister in there. So we have to be extra careful with her, alright?"

Mason nodded seriously.

"I hungy!" He said, forgetting all about that conversation as soon as his stomach called for food.

"Sit down, sweetie. Lunch will be ready in a minute."

Edward carried Mason to his chair. He then walked behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her.

"Need any help?" He whispered.

"Nope, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm sure."

The one thing that annoyed Bella about Edward was that he hovered. He'd done that while she was pregnant with Mason and it had almost driven her crazy. A fact she thought to mention while she was giving birth, along with several other things, like how she would not let Edward touch her ever again after that. Thankfully, Edward understood that it was the severe pain she was in that was speaking not her. Not entirely anyway.

God, she hoped that their daughters birth would be much easier.

She remembered, however, what it felt like to hold Mason for the very first time. All thoughts of pain had been driven out the window.

After they were done eating, Edward took Bella and Mason out to their favorite place.

The Meadow.

Edward spread a blanket under the shade of one of the trees and sat down while Bella sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest.

They watch their son run around and play.

"Have I ever thanked you?" Edward asked.

"For what?" Bella glanced back at her husband.

"For being a perfect wife and mother." He nuzzled her neck.

"I'm far from perfect. But I do my best." She smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."

He chuckled, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She said as his lips touched hers.

**The End.**

* * *

**(A/N): OMG so sorry that it took me this long! I decided to put the last chapter and the epilogue together because I ddnt want you guys to have to wait any longer.**

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed or added this story to their alerts! **

**I can't believe it's over. I'm going to miss these two!**

**If you liked this story, check out my other story 'Living Royal' :)**

**Again, Thank you! And I hope you liked it!**


End file.
